Something Missing
by freiheit89
Summary: Natasha was always thought Georg Listing from Tokio Hotel looked familliar but never thought nothing of it. Untill her Mother Tells her something that will send her life into a spiral of memorys and friendship. And maybe even Love....
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heyy. I have MAJOR writers block for my first story and I'm bored because I can't think of anything to write so I'm gonna start a new story. Hope you enjoy it. Its my first time writing in third person so bear with me here. Oh and tell me if you like my new style of writing.  
-Rina

Have you ever thought someone looked familliar? Was that person a total stranger? If you have felt this, then you know how Natasha-Rose Bearchild felt when her mother told her something that was both amazing and shocking all at the same time.

Natasha was shuffling around the kitchen in her PJs on a saturday morning with her iPod touch in her hand, searching for music. She laughed when she thought about what she was about to do. She found the band she was looking for and creapt into her Mom's room. She went up to her mother and pressed play on "Humanoid" by Tokio Hotel. The song started off with really good, loud rock. Sophia, Natasha's mother, jumped up quickly and looked around.

"Morning Mum." Natasha said non-chlantly. She skipped back into the kitchen and poured a bowl of cereal. "Were you awake earlier?" Natasha asked her Mom, a look of innocence on her face.

Sophia sighed. "Please get your brother up and get dressed." She said, ignoring her daughter's question."We're going to the park." Natasha was about to question that but thought better of it and woke her brother Jimmy up and got dressed.

----------------------------------------------------

They got to the park and Jimmy went running, knowing this park inside and out because he went to the school right beside it. Sophia and Natasha went to sit down on the benches and Sophia looked at her daughter.

"Have you been looking at the dates of Tokio Hotel's upcoming tour?" She asked her.

Natasha looked confused and just said no. When her mother asked why, Natasha explained that it was a European tour. "Oh." was all her mother said. Sophia let out a breath and turned to her daughter again. "Would you like to goto one of their concerts?"

Natasha's eyes went wide "What?!" she squealed. "Really? But I would miss school and have really nowhere to stay!"

Sophia laughed. "Calm down Tasha! I actually already talked to the school about it and they'll send you any assignments or homework you may have. And you'll stay with Leah. She moved to Germany a few years back."

Natasha was happy but a bit suspicious. "Theres something else, isn't there?" she asked her Mom. Sophia rung her hands nervously and nodded.

"Well theres kind of something you forgot and I was scared to tell you. Actually, I was going to tell you the day before you started likeing Tokio Hotel, but I forgot. Then you came to me, jumping around about this hot band you found. I couldn't tell you then."

"Tell me what?"

"I was really good friends with one of the guy's mothers...." Sophia said slowly. Natasha's jaw dropped. "Georg's." Sophia said before her daughter could ask. "I'm giving you these tickets so you can go see him." 


	2. Authors Note

A/N: This stupid website!!! I can't post chapter two untill I figure out the problem. Sorry.

Luv Y'all, Rina.... 


	3. Finding company to Germany

Random A/N:There's a guy in my class and he looks just like Georg! If he dyed his hair brown, he would be his twin or something. He has long hair like Georg's and its blonde. Its a little shorter than Georg's but all he has to do is straighten it and it would be just the right length.....Me and Michelle said we were gonna buy brown hair dye for his birthday and if he didn't dye it, we would do it while he sleeps.... ;-) -Rina

"You.... w-w-want me to go see GEORG?!" Natasha spluttered out. "Why?" She added a little more calmly.

"Well when I was preagnant for you," Sophia started slowly, "I was really good friends with Georg's Mother and she was always at the house helping me with everything. When you were born, loved you imedeatly. She was so found of you. And so was Georg...."

Natasha couldn't belive what she was hearing. Anything she'd ever read about Tokio Hotel or just Georg himself never said anything about him living in Canada. "How long did he live here?" She asked her mother.

Sophia just shrugged. "I think they came around when Georg was about seven. But I know they left when Georg was about 13 because his Mom got another job in Germany so they had to move back." Sophia pulled out a small, bumpy envelope and handed it to her daughter. "Georg helped you make this."

Natasha opened the envelope and pulled out a small bracelet made out of the rubber string that came in bracelet making sets. There were two colors, pink and black, wrapped around each other and those square beads with letters on them decorated it slightly with the words "Always here" on it. Natasha looked at Sophia. "Does he have one?" She asked.

"Yes. His says 'For you'. It's exactly the same except the colors on his are blue and green. He just adored you and put up quite the fight when he had to leave. This is why I'm buying you two plane and concert tickets. You can bring a friend with you to Germany and the concert but if you get backstage, don't bring the friend with you." Natasha was just too happy to ask why not. She just hugged her Mom and thanked her over and over again.

They eventually got up to leave and Natasha couldn't wait to get back and jump on the computer.

* * *

As soon as they were home, Natasha bounded straight to her room and stared examining any pictures of Georg she had on her wall. On the way home, Sophia had told her that Georg had always promised to wear his, not matter how many "stupid bracelet sets" he'd have to buy to make it bigger. "Damn." Tasha swore quietly. None of her pictures showed the bracelet, or his right wrist, which was quite ironic to her. She opened her laptop quickly and Google image searched "Georg Listing". Click, click, click. Still nothing. She she had a brainstorm. He never showed his right wrist in pictures because it was the wrist the bracelet was on and if his fans saw it, they would ask questions. Duh! She now searched "Georg Listing weird bracelet".

'HA! Found it' she thought. This picture was even better because it was a newer one, which means he does still wear it. Wow. Amazing. She went on Tokio and signed in, remembering that The twins' best friend Andreas ran the site. What if the rest of the band asked about the bracelet and he told them everything, including her name? Oh well. Let Georg know she was a fan. She fell back and yawned. Tomorrow she would ask her friend Ella if she wanted to come to Germany with her and see tokio hotel

* * *

"YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" was Ella's surprisingly sqeakey response. This was after school on a friday and Natasha was staying in town because she didn't have to watch Jimmy so they ran all the way to Ella's house to ask her father if she could go. After some pleading on his daughter's part and some promises on Natasha's about school work, he let her go. Ella pretty much dragged Natasha up to her room to help her pack because they were leaving tomorrow.

They got her packed and a ride to Tasha's place from Tasha's step-sister. Natasha packed and they giggled for the rest of the night, pissing off Natasha's mother, who started complaining that they all had to get up early tomorrow so the girsl should "Shut the fuck up". They did and fell asleep giggling quietly to each other.


	4. The plane ride

Sophia drove the girls, who both suddenly felt nevrous, to the airport. Natasha was dressed in her pink and black plad PyJama pants with a dark blue tank top and a purplish-red shirt over it. And her bracelet. Ella had all black on. This is what her wardrobe is pretty much made of. Black shirts and dark pants. Except a pair of blue jeans that actually looked really good on her. They were in her luggage but only because Natasha had thrown them in there when Ella wasn't looking.

"Oh crap." Natasha suddenly said. "I had a performance today." She'd tottally forgotten. She sang at The Square every saturday.

"Don't worry, I cancelled it." Sophia laughed as she checked the girls' luggage in.

Natasha glared at her mother and was about to say something when someone came over the intercome and announced that the straight flight to Germany was boarding. Sophia hurried them as far as she could go and kissed Natasha and hugged Ella. The girls hurried through security and onto the plane. This was going to be a long trip.

------------------------------------

They had gotten quickly settled in when they learned that they were in the back of second class, where there were only two seats instead of three. They liked this because they didn't have to worry about being stuck beside some stranger.

They were about two hours into the flight when someone walked by and stopped to look at Natasha. He looked like one of those really serious people. Tasha was a bit creeped out but gave the guy a warm smile and politly asked him if she could help him with anything.

"Uh....no." He replied. "You just look really familliar. Did you sing in Florida about two years ago?"

Natasha blinked, and then laughed. The guy looked puzzled. "Yes I did." Tasha said. "I'm sorry. I just thought nobody would remember that. I wasn't the best singer then." She looked over at Ella, who was sleeping already, by the window.

The guy asked for a few minutes of Tasha's time and she nodded. "I'm David Jost." he said holding his hand out for her to shake it.

Natasha's eyes went wide (They seemed to be doing that alot since her mother let her go to Germany), but she took his hand anyway though. Tokio hotel's manager! Does that mean the band is on the plane? She swallowed the giant lump in her throat and smiled again. "You're Tokio Hotel's manager right?" she asked bravely.

It was David's turn to laugh. "Yes I am. The band just finished and interview in Canada and we took the first flight back." Natasha groaned internally. They were on the plane and it was only a matter of time before one of them came looking for their missing manager. "And by the way, I thought you were pretty amazing then. Do you still sing?"

"Yes. I actually perform often in my hometown. I can't.....belive you...um...were in the auidence." Natasha could barley speak. She was too scared that one of the band would come through.

And sure enough, after about 10 minutes of talking to David Jost, noone other than GEORG comes looking for his manager. His face changes from worry to confusion when he sees David sitting with Natasha. He came up to the seats and Tasha quickly thinks to cover her wrist.

He sees her move her hand over and he just looks at her weirdly, turning to David. "We were worried you fell out of the plane." Georg jokes.

"Haha. Your funny, Hagan." David said says with a smirk. "I was just talking to a girl with talent. Not like you would know what that is." He hadded this part silently but both Georg and Tasha heard him. Tasha covered her mouth with both hands, trying trying not to laugh. Georg just glared at his manager. David suddenly looked from Georg's hand to hers.

Natasha looked to Georg's hand too, making sure to keep hers covered. Sure enough, it was there, blue and green wrapped around each other and the words 'For you' written with those letter beads. She blinked and turned away from Georg.

"You guys have---" David started but Natasha cut him off, knowing he was gonna say something about the bracelets.

"You know," she said, trying to get up, "I hate to be rude but I really have to go to the restroom so you guys should leave in case my friend wakes up and freaks because she doesn't know you."

David let her out and said a friendly good-bye. Tasha was careful to keep her wrist covered as she got up to "go to the restroom". She looked back and saw Georg looking at her as he stumbled down the aisle. She shook her head and waited for them to be out of sight till she sat down again, thinking about how close she'd been to telling him everything.

-------------------------------------------

They got back to their seats and Georg sat back down by the window next to Gustav and David took his seat across the aisle.

"Hey Georg," he said, leaning over, "what I was going to say before was that you both have the same bracelets. Well almost. Hers is different colors."

Georg gaped at David and pushed Gustav, who punched him for it, over to the window and sat down in the seat instead. "She what?"

"She has the same bracelet. Except hers has black and pink. And I think hers said 'Always here' or something like that." Jost shrugged his shoulders.

Georg sat back and closed his eyes. Could it be? Was that really her? The little angel who was like a sister to him? "God." he muttered quietly, running his hands over his face and through his hair. It couldn't be. What would she be doing here?

---------------------------------------------

Flashback-Natasha-age 1 and 1\2, Georg-age 9.

"Come on you can do it." Georg told her. Natasha was trying to get up and walk. She'd kept falling earlier and refused to walk for her mother, so Georg had offered to try. "Tashy," he was the only one who called her that, "come to Georg."

Natasha pushed herself up and almost fell backwards but caught herself just in time. She took a first hesant step and then took a few more. Georg smiled and told her to keep going. After a few small, slow steps, she fell into his arms. He laughed.

"Mom, Sophia! Come here!" he called. Sophia and Georg's mom came in, looking at his grin and at Natasha in his arms. "She walked to me from the couch!" he was laughing excitedly.

"I knew you would be the first one she'd walk to." Sophia mused. Georg picked Tasha up and hugged her as he congradulated her. He loved her so much.

----------------------------------------------------

When Natasha and Ella got off the plane, there were Tokio Hotel fans everywhere. The girls had to weave through the throng to find Leah. After about ten minutes, they found her.

"My, have you grown!" Leah said as she pulled Natasha into a tight hug. She finally let go and turned to Ella. "And you must be Ella. Hi. I'm Leah." She shook Ella's hand and laughed. "Well lets see if we can get through these nut job fans. I hope you two arn't like that."

Natasha looked at Ella with a grin. "I'm not. But I don't know about Ella."

"I'm not like that!" Ella said, defending herself. "Well, unless Bill talks to me....then I might just faint." Both Natasha and Leah laughed.

Their laughs were drowned out by sudden screaming and all three of them turned to see Tokio Hotel getting off the plane. Everyone started pushing and shoving so they could see the band.

Bill and Tom looked happy to be back and were taking pictures and signing autographs left and right. Gustav was just signing autographs of a few select people. Georg? Well he was just looking around absently, kind of like he was looking for someone. He would turn every once and a while to say Hi to a fan but then started looking again.

His eyes rested on Tasha and he just stared at her. His stare travelled down till it was on her hand. Tasha tried to cover it but she wasn't fast enough because he looked back up and her and cocked his head to the side. She turned away followed Leah and Ella to luggage pick up.

She thought she saw hers but picked it up and looked at the tag. It wasn't hers. It was worn like hers but it had someone elses name on it. 'Georg Listing' it said. She groaned and dropped it. He had the same luggage as her?! Maybe this trip was a bad idea. 


	5. Bill

Flashback-Natasha-age 2, Georg-age 10

Its was christmas time and Natasha had gotten a big luggage because her and her family was going on a trip to Toronto to see Tasha's aunt. The luggage was also a good way to hide her presants, seeing as she was looking everywhere in the house now that she could walk.

Georg had walked in about five minutes ago and was carrying Tasha around. He spotted the luggage and turned to Sophia

"Is there a reason I got the same one for christmas?" he asked.

"Well one reason, it was cheaper for me and your mother. And another reason is because we thought it would be cute to get you both the same. I told Natasha you had the same one and she wouldn't leave it alone till you came in."

Georg rolled his eyes. He looked at the girl who was falling asleep in his arms and started rocking her gently. He couldn't wait till she started talking.

---------------------------------------------

They got off the plane and Bill and Tom started bouncing this way and that to take pictures and sign autographs. Gustav, not really one to be so jumpy, signed only a few.

Georg just started looking for Her. The one that he really wanted to talk to. Fan girls started pulling at random pieces of him or his clothing. He would just gently pull them off and say hello and go back to looking. When he turned away from one Fan who took at least 3 minutes to get off, he saw her. She was laughing with her friend from the plane and someone else who looked older than her and him. Oh wait. he knew her, she lived in the sub-division. Leia, or something like that.

He looked back at Natasha. She was looking at him intently, not laughing anymore. He looked at her up and down. She'd grown up to be such a beautiful girl. He looked at her wrist. She tried to cover it but didn't move fast enough. He couldn't belive it. David was right. It was there. He was gonna go talk to her but she turned away and followed the other two.

Him and the band were walking to luggage when he suddenly stopped. She was holding a luggage and looking at the tag. He could tell she saw his name because she dropped in none not lightly and searched for her own, which he guessed looked just like his. Which also meant she'd kept that too. Her third christmas. He couldn't belive he remembered all that, and wondered if she did.

----------------------------------------

Leah's house was huge! Down stairs, up stairs, Furnished basement! Both girls loved it and when they were told they could sleep anywhere, Ella picked the couch in the basement and Natasha picked the REALLY big guest suite upstairs, with its own bathroom and TV with sattelight hookup.

Natasha actually got bored there and went for a walk, after dark because Leah let her, down the road. They were in a sub-division so she didn't worry about getting run over by cars to much.

She was enjoying the walk untill she saw someone walking towards her. She wouldn't have known who it was if it wasn't for the giant mohawk. Tasha turned to go back but the guy called her name.

"Natasha?" She started walking faster but, "Please stop..." was called after her. She sighed and turned around to face Bill Kaulitz. He smiled. "Hello."

"You don't know me, so you know my name because....?" Tasha asked. She knew the answer but was to chicken to say it herself.

He chuckled. "You know the answer to that." Bill said as if he read her mind.

Natasha turned back around and was about to walk away but she heard "I'll call Georg." come out of Bill's mouth.

"Your really pissing me off, Kaulitz." she growled as she turned back around a second time.

Bill just laughed. "Hes right down the road and could be here in a matter of minutes."

"So your all stalking me now?"

"No. I just wanted to go for a walk and Georg is at my house, which isn't far away."

"Great. Good for you. I don't care. Bye." Natasha turned and ran, not caring if he did call Georg. She figured he did because she saw what looked like Georg's car go by and ran faster. She got back to leah's, went up stairs and to bed. Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would face him.

--------------------------------------------------------

Bill's phone call shocked Georg. She was out for a walk? After dark? He couldn't belive Bill hadn't called him earlier. He'd went looking for her but never found her, even though he thought he'd seen her. He started wondering if he should just give up.....she obviously didn't want to talk to him.

Bill's call may have shocked him, but Andreas' phone call made him squeak in surprise, which he didn't do often. Andreas had called and told him that there was a girl named Natasha on the Tokio Hotel site. It was under 'Natasha Bearchild'. Georg had to think for a second. Wasn't that her father's last name? Her parents must've gotten married.

He thanked Andreas and told the guys he was going to bed. They were staying at the twins' house right now because they were all to tired to go home. He flopped down and pulled his bag up. He sifted through it till he found what he was looking for, a picture. It was of him and Natasha, outside her house. Her grandfather had built her a playhouse and then sent it up to her house. Georg had been helping her onto the roof of the 4 foot tall house. Tasha had gotten up and turned around, Georg had turned around too and Sophia had snapped the picture.

He sighed and put it back. She was a Tokio Hotel fan. Shit. 


	6. Day and Night

The next day, Leah took the girls everywhere. Book stores, music stores (Both girls loved that), then the mall and let the girls go off where ever they wanted as Leah went to where ever she wanted. Ooh, Sophia would HATE her right now.

Anyway, Tasha and Ella were dragging each other everyway possible. When it was Tasha's turn, she saw a head of long brown hair and stopped dead in her tracks, causing Ella to crash into her.

"OW!" Ella screeched "What was that for." She had smacked her head off Tasha's and was rubbing it with a glare.

"Sorry." Natasha mumbled, oblivious to the pain on her head. The brunette turned around and...it was Georg. "GRR!" Natasha turned and ran for the bathrooms, leaving Ella behind.

Ella looked after her nutty friend and went to go after her when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun, ready to tell the person to bug off, and saw that she was looking straight into the beautiful green eyes of Georg Listing.

"Ummm....." was all she stuttered out. Georg smiled and let go of her. Ella just looked at him with her jaw dropped halfway to the floor

"Hi." Georg said. "That girl that just ran, is her name Natasha by any chance?" Georg already knew the answer but just didn't want to look weird.

Ella pulled herself together and gave him a curious look. "Why?" she asked supiously. Natasha always said that if someone ever asked her who she was, she wouldn't tell them till she knew who they were. And by the way Georg just happened to come asking about Tasha right after she ran, Ella thought that she shouldn't tell him anything.

Georg shrugged. "I'm just wondering. I think I used to know her." He looked past Ella's shoulder towards the bathrooms. Wait, hadn't Tom gone in there?

"USED to know her?" Ella said questioningly.

Georg shook his head. "Never mind. Thanks anyway." He walked away from Ella and near the bathrooms. Tom was in there, perfect excuse to 'accidentally' run into her. He walked down the hallway and looked from the girls' washroom to the guys'. Obviously, she was in the girls' and Tom was in the guys. But if Tasha came out before Tom did, he could just say he was waiting for Tom. And Tom had cheerfully announced that he probably wouldn't be coming out for a while. Gross. But usefull.

Georg heard the door to the girls' bathroom open, and guess what? Natasha peeked out, saw Georg and popped her head back in, hoping he didn't see her. "I saw you." He called, knowing she was still by the door.

It opened again and she came out. She tried to say something but someone called to Georg from the other end of the hall.

"Omigosh! Georg!" someone cooed. Both Georg and Natasha looked but when Natasha saw the person, she looked away. She knew who it was. Georg's girlfriend. Tasha had seen her in a picture that was taken without Georg's knowlage, so in short, secret papperazi. The woman's name was Kathline.

"I've missed you!" Kathline purred, coming down the hallway. Tasha stuck her finger down her throat in a fake gagging motion and looked at Georg with a smirk. Even she remembered him saying he'd never in his life date a preppy, 'Yay, school spirit!' type girl, and Kathline fit that. She had her hair done-up in a cheerleader's ponytail, her shirt was pink and white, and on top of that, her skirt....well lets just hope she doesn't have to bend over.

Georg bit his lip. "Hi, babe." he said as he wrapped his hand around Kathline's waist.

Kathline looked at Tasha. "Who are you??" she asked in a tone that reminded Tasha of the bitches back home.

"Uh....the girl who thinks that your get-up is a fashion no-no." Tasha grinned as she said it and saw Ella coming down the hallway. She pointed to Ella when she was finally standing beside her, staring at kathline's outfit like she was ready to rip it off the bitch and burn it in a bon-fire. "And this is the girl who thinks that its a fashion 'Holy fuck'. Bye." Tasha looked at Georg one last time then walked away with Ella. She turned and started walking backwards. "By the way Georg, I'll be at your concert tonight." She winked and turned back around, both girls laughing as they walked away.

---------------------------------------------

They got to the concert that night and were still laughing about the incident that happened at the mall. The girls had front row seats, even though there was no actual seats. The different 'rows' were roped off and numbered. Tasha looked around and saw fans EVERYWHERE. Not exagerating. Even though they were only dotting a few of the rows, still everywhere. They stared at Natasha and Ella when they started making their way down to the first row. A couple girls came down to talk and asked when they got their tickets because they'd started buying even before they were advertised. Ella looked at Natasha and she shrugged, telling the girls that her mother had gotten them some how. The girls had spoken German to them and Ella just shook her head.

Eventually, the venue was packed and the place went dark. They heard soft music and Tasha strained her ears to figur out which song it was. "Automatic." Ella mouthed, looking at her friend. Ella would be the one to know Automatic if she heard it at a really low volume. Anyway, a spotlight came on and Bill was standing in the middle of it. Tasha and Ella were front row...and in the centre. Bill's eyes fell upon them imediatly and he smiled.

The song started and the other band members came into view. Tom and Gustav looked around happily. So did Georg but he was looking for Tasha too. He saw her and she wriggled her fingers in a playful wave. she turned away for a second then smiled as she turned back to Georg. She stared belting out the song with the rest of the fans in the building. He kind of looked shocked but not really. Andreas might've called him. 'Oh well. Might as well enjoy this.' Natasha thought. And she did.

--------------------------------------------------------

A little more than two hours later the concert ended and Ella tried to get backstage. You see, Natasha did not tell her friend about the pass she had because she thought that it would be better then trying to explain why she couldn't go backstage with Natasha. Ella told Natasha she was going to find Leah and Natasha told Ella that she was going home with Leah by herself. Ella just nodded and shuffled away.

When her friend was out of sight, Tasha went up to the body guard that had told Ella to leave. It was Saki guarding the door. He looked at her.

"I just told your friend No." he said, shaking his head.

"Yes. But the difference between her and me is that I have a backstage pass." Natasha held the pass up and Saki took it. "I also know Georg." She rolled her eyes at the look the guy gave her. "And I know what your going to say. "Oh you do?" And then you'll kick me out."

Saki shook his head again but laughed too. "You know what? I like your spunk. But the guys told me not to let anybody back here. Sorry." He handed back her pass and Georg came up behind Saki, with Kathline hanging off of him.

"Hi." Georg said to Natasha. Kathline looked at Georg in disgust.

"Don't talk to other girls!" she scolded. Natasha couldn't believe what she was hearing. And apparently neither could Saki because he looked just as surprised as Tasha did.

"Calm down Kathy." Georg said. "Natasha's my friend?"

"You guys are friends? She's what? 12?"

"15 actually." Natasha muttered. Kathline glared at her.

"Your right kathy. Sorry." Georg backed up after saying that and Tasha felt tears well up. She stepped forward a bit and Saki tried to stop her but she just pushed him off, showing she wouldn't go any further.

Natasha held up her wrist and pulled on the string of the bracelet and it dropped at Georg's feet. "You can go fuck yourself." She said, pointing at Georg. "And you can go fuck every other guy in the world, seeing as you dress the part." She'd adressed that to 'Kathy', who just squeaked. Tasha turned and walked away, a single tear slipping down her face.

------------------------------------------

Why had he done that? Why had he listened to his girlfriend instead of the girl who just wanted to see him again?

Kathline looked at Georg and started tugging on his arm. "Come on!" she whined. Georg hated whiny girls. "Lets go now!" She kicked the bracelet that Natasha had taken off and it slid under a speaker.

"Um--," Georg started, thinking of a way to get the bracelet without anyone knowing, " I have to go to the bathroom. be there in a sec."

"'Kay!" Kathline kissed his cheek and skipped back to the room.

Georg sighed. Why was he dating her again? She really wasn't his type. He went over to the speaker and retreaved the small bracelet. He sat on the floor and examined it. It was small but Natasha must've added more to it so it could fit her now. Georg dusted it off and stood up, sliding the bracelet into his back pocket. He went to the back room where everyone else was and told them he was going for a smoke. He really didn't smoke much but enough for that to be a good excuse so he could go outside to use his phone.

He went out and dialed the number for that Canadian directory. When the voice recorind asked for location and name he said "New Brunswick. Sophia Libby." That had been her mother's last name. He didn't know if they still lived in Back Bay or not.

An operator came on. "I have a Sophia Libby in Bayside and one in Mirimachi." He tried the one in Bayside first.

"Hello?" came a familliar voice. Right one.

"Hi." Georg said. "This is Georg Listing."

"Oh my god! Hi! How've you been?" Sophia said excitedly.

"I've been good. How about you?" Georg laughed. She sounded like a little kid.

"Good! Wait." she stopped chattering and fell silent. "Theres a reason you called me."

"Busted." he laughed "Um....how do I get---Natasha to forgive me?"

"What did you do?" Sophia asked.

"Uh...long story. But the thing is she came to talk to me, I said something and it came out the wrong way and now shes mad..."

Sophia was silent for a while. "Do something sweet for her. She may not look like it but she loves it when someone does something nice for her, seeing as noone really does. Except her family. She's never had a boyfriend----Oops. Shouldn't have said that."

Georg laughed again. "I don't believe that but okay. Thanks."

"No problem. But don't say the wrong thing again." 


	7. Roses for Tasha

Georg's hair was pulled back into his hood and he had sunglasses on. He could NOT be reconized. Especialy right now because he was at a flower stand. Yes, it was cheesy but it was really the only thing he could remember Natasha liking more than anything. Roses. As a child, she'd loved roses to death. Red ones, pink ones, white ones, orange ones, and weirdly enough, Black ones too. The stand he was at was popular because they had flowers of all kinds, and all sorted out. Georg made his way down to the roses and looked at them.

A girl came up behind the stand and smiled at him. It was curious and Georg couldn't blame her. He probably looked like he was ready to rob the place. Georg looked around and took off his sunglasses. The girl's smile grew and went from curious to excited. He put his figers to his lips in a way to tell her not to say anything. She nodded.

"Hi. I'm Jenna. Looking for something in particular?" she asked.

Georg nodded. He didn't see any black roses but there was an empty basket where they might've been. "Do you have any black roses?" He looked at the girl and she thought for a second.

"Hold on a second." She left and that when Georg relized they'd been speaking to each other in English. She probably just moved here and obviously knew who he was, knowing he spoke English. Jenna came back and handed him two black roses. "The only two we had left." She shrugged.

Georg smiled sweetly at her. "Thats all right, thats all I wanted anyway. And can I have two of the other colors please?" Jenna plucked them out of their baskets easily, took the ones in Georg's hand and wrapped them all up in a pretty paper.

"Someone special I presume?" Jenna asked as she wrapped the paper in a red bow.

Georg shrugged. "Kind of, I guess." He knew from expirence that if the person you were talking to could speak and walk, don't tell them too much or you could end up on the cover of a magizene with a headline you didn't like. But that all escaped his head. "How old are you?" he asked the girl.

"16, why?"

"Just wondering. Are flowers a good way to make a really good friend forgive you?"

"Depends. Is she a REALLY good friend?"

Georg had to think about that. "I haven't seen her in years and she showed up at my concert last night. I kind of said something wrong and now shes mad."

"If your buying the flowers for her then yes, it is. And I guess she likes Roses." Jenna smiled. "Oh and I think I might know her."

Georg looked confused and Jenna just laughed

"She'll like them, and for you, they're on the house. I have to go back to work. Bye."

Georg put his sunglasses on and walked away, hoping the strange girl named Jenna was right.

-------------------------------------------------

For half of the next day, Natasha stayed in bed just staring at nothing. Leah and Ella had left, but not before they checked on her and asked, for about the billionth time, if she wanted to come with them. Natasha refused. She didn't really want to go anywhere because she was still mad. "How could Georg do that to me?" she said aloud.

Natasha was lost in thought when the doorbell rang, repeatedly. She groaned and got up, bounding down the stairs so she could catch it. She opened the door but wasn't met with someone, but something. the was a boquet of roses at her feet. She picked them up and looked around. She didn't see anybody, but she'd watched enough sappy shows to know there was someone somewhere, watching to see her reaction. Her face didn't show anything as she walked back inside, closing the door behind her.

Tasha turned the flowers over in her hands. Were these actually for her? There were five colors, two of each. Red, orange, white, pink and...even black? So there were two options here. Black roses, for Ella? No, if they were for Ella and the person put black in there, they wouldn't have put pink or white in. Which left only one option, the only person Natasha had ever told that she loved black roses. Georg.

She groaned and searched for a card, knowing there would be one in there.

A flashback hit her.

-------------------------------------------

Flashback-Natasha-age 3, Georg-age 11

"OW!" Natasha screeched. She had poked her finger with a thorn from a rose.

Georg came running. "Hey. What happened?" Natasha held up her bleeding finger and pouted. Georg laughed a bit and lead her into the house where he cleaned the small cut and wrapped a bandage around it. "Better?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you." She got up and hugged him.

"Your welcome Tashy." She let Georg go and skipped out the door, back outside.

You just couldn't keep her in.

--------------------------------------------

'Oops. I did something wrong and I hurt you. I'm sorry. Meet me at the nature trails tonight and let me explain. -Georg'

Tasha found the card. She was in her room and sighed, reading it over and over again. She knew where the trails were but she didn't know if she could face Georg just right yet. And her hand hurt. The card had been buried in the bunch and she'd cut her hand a bit. "He did that on purpose." Natasha muttered. She went back to sleep, knowing Leah and Ella were home. 


	8. Awkward Meeting

"I'm going out." Tasha told Leah.

"Where?" Leah asked, looking away from the TV, where her and Ella were watching some German show.

"Just.....out." Tasha really didn't want to tell Leah because then Ella would know and get mad. Only because Ella didn't know that Tasha knew Georg.

"Okay then." Leah muttered. Her and Ella turned back to the show, but not before casting each other a confused glance.

Natasha rolled her eyes and left. She walked down the street with one of the roses in her hand. It was one of the black ones, which she'd hidden behind her back on the way out, so Leah or Ella didn't see it.

Also in her hand was a piece of paper. There was a quote that she liked alot, 'Age does not protect from love. But love, to some extent, protects from age.' It meant that not matter the age difference (unless, Natasha thought, the difference is like, 20 years), if your in love with someone, and they love you, embrace it. And the second part meant that when you grow old with someone, they make you feel young again.

Well she thought thats what it meant anyway. Truth is, she left early. She wanted to try to be there before Georg got there because she'd written the quote on the paper. Natasha thought she was in love with Georg because she'd liked him before, and now, the feelings were worse because she knew him. And things were starting to come back to her too.

Flashback-Natasha-age 3, Georg-age 11

"Look what I got for my birthday!" Natasha held up the bead set for Georg to see.

Georg smiled at her. He knew that his mother had gotten it for Natasha because she was actually really creative for a three year old.

"I wanna make bracelets!" Tasha squeaked. "Come help!" She took Georg's hand and dragged him to the kitchen table.

Georg helped. And he knew that her bracelet would probably never come off.

Tasha was at the nature trails in a matter of minutes. She knew where Georg wanted to meet her at. It had said on the internet that there was a place along the trails that he loved to go. She walked along and found the place. It was a little way off the main trail but not enough to get lost.

Natasha looked around. Noone here yet. She jumped as her phone rang. German number. Two thoughts, Leah. Or Georg. How he would've gotten her number, she didn't know. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone.

"Hi!" came a canadian accented voice. "How'd you like the flowers?"

Natasha was confused, the voice sounded familliar but....

"It's the girl from the concert. Sorry. Name's Jenna."

"Oh! Hi! How'd you know about the flowers?"

"I work at the stand they were bought at. My family and I just moved here and I needed Euros."

"So you can tell me who bought them?" Natasha asked, fake hope in her voice. She knew it was Georg but she wanted to hear someone else say it.

"Yes I can and you must be pretty special because it was Georg Listing who bought them. Front row seats, flowers from Georg. What is your secret?" Jenna laughed. You could tell she really wanted to know.

"I spent the first six years of my life pretty much attached to him." It was true. From birth to age six, she remembered being latched to him whenever he was around.

"Lucky duck." Jenna muttered.

"Yupp, I--" Natasha heard a twig break and she spun to see Georg looking at her. "Have to go. Bye." She hung up on Jenna and wondered how long Georg was standing there for.

"You REALLY had to ask someone who bought them?" he asked.

That long.

"Not really. I just wanted to hear someone else say it." Natasha wouldn't look straight at Georg.

"And you're right, pretty much attached." He smirked

And he heard everything.

"I don't know why I'm here." Natasha admitted out loud after a long silence. "And I hate people who do what you did last night." Now she looked straight at Georg. He looked hurt but not suprised.

"I kind of figured." He said and looked at the ground.

"Okay then. As long as we're clear." Natasha started to walk away. She was jerked back when Georg grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"I broke up with Kathline." He breathed into her ear. "I've seen the errors of my way." Georg let Tasha go and looked at her. She watched Georg closely as he pulled something out of his pocket. Her bracelet. Tasha couldn't help but smile when she held her wrist up.

"Actually, the guys have been trying to get me to break up with her since we started going out. I really didn't see why till last night. I'm sorry." He tied the bracelet on her wrist and hugged her. " I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Ok." Tasha replied shyly, wrapping her arms around him.

He laughed. "I should get you home before Leah starts to worry."

Natasha pulled away and looked at him curiously. "How did you know I was staying with her?"

"Bill and Tom live in the sub-division. I know the people around." He shrugged and lead her to his car.

Natasha leaned against him on the way back. What she didn't know, though, was that there was something more. Something Georg wasn't telling her.


	9. The next day

The next day, Natasha abandoned Ella and spent it with Georg instead. The night before, Natasha had hidden the note that she was going to leave for Georg in her backpocket. He was 23 for crying out loud. Why would he like her? He wouldn't. That 's what was placed into her head.

"Helllloooo? Anybody home?" Georg tapped on Natasha's head and she glared at him.

"What?" She snapped.

"I asked you a question..." He muttered, looking down at his hands.

Uh oh, Natasha thought, I hope I didn't just ruin this day. "Oh. Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"I can see that..."

"I'm sorry Georg. I just have alot on my mind right now, thats all. My head hurts."

"You want me to take you home?" They had gotten ice cream then went for a walk. They had been laughing and having a good time, untill Tasha had snapped at Georg.

"No! I just...Never mind."

They found a bench and sat down. "Tell me." Georg said. She didn't really wanna tell him because it was ABOUT him....

"No." Tasha repeated. "It's stupid.."

"I highly doubt that..."

"IT IS! It's really stupid and dumb. Maybe I should go home...."

"Aha...no. That offer is now GONE! At least untill you tell me why your head is in the clouds." Georg smiled and waited.

"I don't wanna..." Natasha muttered. Actually, it's not that she didn't want to, it's just that she didn't know HOW to. "Well," She began, "I like this guy... But I don't think he likes me..." Natasha couldn't believe she was telling Georg this....

Georg looked thoughtful for a minute. He sat back in the bench and bit the inside of his cheek. "See?" He said, looking at her again. "That's not stupid. What's his name?"

Natasha just shook her head. There was no way in HELL she would tell him the name, because it was GEORG!

"That's not fair!" He whined. Tasha just shrugged. "Ok...Does he know you like him?"

"I would hope not....."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." Tasha thought for a second. 'Should I say that the person is older or will that give it away?' "He's older.." She blurted out, her mouth ignoring anything her head just told her.

Georg snorted. "Really?" He looked deep in thought again.

"Yeah..." Natasha looked at Georg. "Now you're not listening to me!" She puched his arm. Surprisingly, with his muscles, he turned to look at her.

"Ouch!"

"Ha!" She got up and ran for her life.

"Oh you're getting it." She heard Georg say before he got up and ran after her.

Natasha laughed and was gently tackled to the ground. Georg pinned her down, making sure not to put too much weight on her, but enough to keep her down. He bent over her shoulder and smirked when she turned to look at him. "I'm faster than you." He sang playfully. "And stronger."

"Oh really?" Natasha kicked and caught him close to a very bad spot. Georg squeaked and let more weight off of her and she took the opprotunity to get up. She leaned over him as he looked up in pain. "But I'm smarter!"

Natasha ran till she hit Georg's car. He wouldn't hold that against her, she knew he wouldn't. Two minutes later, Georg came up the walkway. He glared at her. "You WILL pay for that." He treatened.

"Probably not." She said as they both got in the car.

"Oh you will, just wait." Georg muttered.

They drove away, oblivious to the very jealous Kathline watching them both.

Georg drove back to Leah's house to see no car. "They must've went out. Come inside." Natasha pleaded, pulling on Georg's arm.

"What if your friend is still in there?" Georg had no problem admitting that he was scared of Ella. He didn't know how she would react around him.

"Nah. Ella is like me in that way, if she has a choice of staying along in a stranger's house of going out with said person, she'll go with them."

"Ohh. Ok."

They got out and went up the steps to the door. Sure enough, there was a note saying that they both were out. Tasha got out the key Leah had given her and unlosck the door, motioning for Georg to follow her.

"Wow. As many times as I've seen this from the outside, it looks pretty good from the inside." Natasha laughed and Georg realized what he just said. "Omigod! Shut up!" It had sounded very dirty.

"You said it. Lets play the wii."

"I'll beat ya."

"Nope."

Guess who won... 


	10. Natasha's secret

"Sooo..." Georg said the next day.

"NO!" Natasha knew what he was going to ask. About the guy that she liked. AKA: Him

"Why Not? I REALLY wanna know. What if I guessed? Would you tell me then?"

Natasha just shrugged. "I'll warn you though, I'm good at guessing games. Hint?" Georg nodded. "Hmmmm...ok....He's older."

"You've mentioned."

"Oh. Ook then, he....lives here, in Germany."

"Oh you don't want one of those German guys, they're trouble." Georg smirked.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I know. I keep trying to tell myself that. But I just don't listen. I'm very stobbron."

"I know." Georg repeated. Natasha punched his arm. "Another hint?"

Natasha opened her mouth but just then, her name was called. 'Don't be Ella, oh PLEASE don't be Ella!' Natasha thought. It wasn't. It was a guy. Jack! The guy she had a crush on back home. What was HE doing here?

Jack went up to them and smiled at Tasha. "Shouldn't you be back home, in school?" He teased.

"Shouldn't you?" Tasha countered. In her head, she debated weather or not to knock Jack's head off. She really wanted to right now. His blonde head would go flying! *Woosh*

"Meh." He shrugged. "School's boring." He looked at Georg but said nothing.

Natasha turned to Georg too. "Es tut mir leid." She murmered, knowing Jack was being rude to Georg.

Georg just shrugged. "Das macht nichts." He just took out his phone and started texting. "Viel Gluck."

"I don't like not being able to speak German..." Jack muttered.

"Which is why we spoke German. What are you doing here?"

He grinned. "You won't like the answer." Natasha waited. "Class trip. sprung for the cheapest trip she could to Germany after she heard that you were going." He stopped to send a small glare in Georg's direction when he caught him staring at Natasha, who knew Georg was just trying to annoy Jack. "She figured it would be a good learning expeirence." Jack finally finished.

"Well good for her." Natasha turned to Georg, then spotted Gustav. "Hey! It's Gustav."

Georg waved to his friend and stood up, holding out his hand for Tasha, giving her a 'Lets leave' look. She took it and they walked away with Tasha hanging off Georg. "Bye Jack." Georg called over his shoulder.

"You don't like him, do you?" Natasha asked.

"Nope." Georg answered shortly. They walked up to Gustav and started talking. Both Natasha and Gustav were glad to meet each other finally. Natasha especially.

Once again, noone knew the Kathline was watching. Only this time, she was watching so she could perfect her 'master plan'.

Georg walked into the twins' house. He had brought Natasha home early this time. She said that she had something to do, but wouldn't tell him what. He wanted to know badly.

"Hey Lover boy." Tom Kaulitz cooed. "Have fun with your teen-girlfriend today?"

Georg threw a couch pillow at Tom's head and hit him dead-on. "She's not my girlfriend, so shut up." He flopped down onto the loveseat and sighed. No. She wasn't his girlfriend, but he wished every night that she was. He had never thought she'd grow up to be this beautiful young lady who could make his mind shut down everytime she smiled at him.

Suddenly, the pillow Georg had just hurdled at Tom came flying back at him and hit his face. "What the fuck Tom?" He glared at his bandmate, who wore an amused look. "What?"

"I was just wondering, instead of just spending every single day with her, why don't you take her out? You know, on a REAL date?"

"She's busy tonight."

"Oh really? Maybe she's going out with that Jack dude tonight..." Tom ducked as the pillow was once again thrown in his direction. "You missed."

"Sadly. How did you know about Jack?"

"Gustav told me."

"Arschlock. She's not."

"How do you know?"

Tom had a point. Georg only knew that she was doing something tonight, he didn't know what.... He quickly found his phone and called her. He HAD to know.

Natasha answered the phone with "Georg, I'm busy right now."

"But I wanna know why I had to bring you home early." He whined. Tom laughed and this time, Georg chucked a remote at his head. 'Drat,' Georg thought, 'he caught it.'

"I told you, No."

"Natasha, five minutes." Said a voice.

"Five minutes for what?" Georg asked.

"Nothing. Listen, I REALLY have to go."

"Natasha!"

"Bye." Then, Georg heard the click indicating that she was gone

"Little bitch." he growled.

Just then, Bill walked in. "Whose a little bitch?" He asked his long-haired friend.

"Natasha."

"Why?"

"Cause she won't tell me what she's doing tonight." Georg grumbled.

"She doesn't have to, hobbit." Bill argued, using the nickname Georg hated.

Georg knew what he meant, but Bill had taken the comment wrong. "That's not what I mean." Georg said. He sat up and looked straight at Bill. "She made me take her home early today because she was going to do something. And when i asked her what, She just shook her head and shut the door in my face."

"Maybe she hates you." Bill giggled.

"You know what Mecki?" Georg played the nickname game just as well as Bill did. He flipped off his roommate.

Bill just rolled his eyes. Then they lit up. "By the way, I know what Natasha's doing tonight. And I can't believe that YOU don't."

"What?"

"Go on the sub-divison's website." The sub-divison that the twins lived in was so big, it was almost considered a town, but so small, that you could walk it's perimiter in about an hour and a half. It had it's own church and everything. Including a 'Town square' and it's own website.

Georg slid his laptop out of it's case and started it up. He clicked on internet explorer and typed in the division's website in the address bar. "Now what?" he asked Bill.

"Click 'Square events'." Georg did and saw that there was a charity concert going on tonight. "Now, click 'performers'."

Georg clicked and saw that Natasha's name, along with two others, was on the list. "She sings?"

"DUH!" Bill scolded. "and she's good too." Georg glared at Bill. "what? I watched her reherse..."

"Yeah. I can't believe she wouldn't tell me.."

Bill leaned against his twin, who pushed him up, reciving a punch in the torso. "She didn't want to tell you because she's playing Tokio hotel songs."

"Sounds like you did a little more than watch..."

"She saw me and came up to me. She pretty much begged me not to tell you."

"And yet, you told me anyway.." Georg grinned.

"Yup! Now go watch her sing."

Georg got to the square just in time to see Natasha end 'Hey Du'.

"Whoa." Georg's gasp of surprise was drowned out by the thunderous claping of the crowd.

Natasha was dressed in a black and blue Hot topic skirt. Compleat with chains and a dark-colored tank-top. She didn't necessarily look like a goth. Or a slut. Just...Not her. She still wore little make-up, and her plain brown hair was wavey, not curley, but not exactly straight either. But Georg had never seen her wear anything like that. She'd never wore a skirt around him. He thought it looked absolutly amazing on her.

Georg snapped out of his trance just in time to see Natasha's eyes land on him. Her expression reminded him of when David had told him about Natasha's bracelet. He felt so guilty because he knew that she didn't want him here.

"So how are you all doing tonight?" She adressed the crowd but he eyes stayed on Georg.

"Gut!" They screamed at the top of their lungs. They seemed to enjoy her singing. Georg couldn't blame them, she was amazing.

"That's good. But now, I'm going to let my good friend Serenity take over. She's just a good as singer as me....Well almost." Natasha put on an innocent face and looked at the girl behind the keyboard. Serenity had pin-straight brown hair that reached her waist. It was a little darker then Natasha's.

Serenity smiled sweetly at Tasha. "You're so funny. But I'm going to show you how it's done."

Natasha shook her head with a grin. She handed the microphone to her bandmate, who gave her a playful shove as she exited the stage.

Georg pushed through the crowd to where the stage was. There was a building behind it, and someone guarding it. He thought that a little weird untill a girl a little younger than Tasha herself went running towards the place. The man stopped her and told her that only certain people were allowed in there.

The girl sulked away. She was muttering in english. She was probably a tourist. But that didn't make Georg any less scared of the guy.

He walked up and smiled to the guy. The man just shook his head. "It's my job to keep Natasha safe while she's in Germany."

"But I'm famous myself. That surely makes a difference..."

"Natasha knows ALOT of famous people. YOU are no exception unless she tells me so."

Right then, Georg got a text from her saying "Get your ass back here NOW!" Georg turned his phone to the guard, who make a face. He held up one finger and disappeared into the building. When he came back out he quoted the text Georg had just recived.

But Georg hesitated. He hoped she wasn't mad at him.... 


	11. What just happened?

"So," Natasha said when Georg walked into the room they were using for a resting place, "Bill tell you I was here?"

"That depends. Will you kill him if I say yes? 'Cause our band Kinda needs a singer."

"I won't kill him. Just torture." Natasha grinned. She sat down on a couch and Georg sat on a chair.

"Hmm...." Georg hummed. "Why didn't you want me to be here?"

Natasha bit her lip nervously. "I don't know. I guess---I guess it's because I didn't know what you would think."

"Why do you care what I would think?"

"Dunno." Natasha muttered. She had a good mind to tell him. That she liked him. But that would make things awkward between them.

"Because you were amazing up there, so it doesn't matter anyway." Georg said. He lowered his head. Was that a blush Natasha just saw?

Natasha nodded and got up. She walked over to where Georg was and sat back down on the arm of the chair he was in. "I was?" She asked.

Georg decided that this was the perfect time to make a move. He wrapped his arms around Tasha's waist and pulled her into his lap. She squeaked in surprise as she was pulled down.

"You were." Georg's mouth was close to Natasha's ear as he whispered, his breath tickling her neck.

Natasha turned to looked at Georg. As soon as her head was in the perfect postion, Georg pressed his lips to hers. He heard her gasp of surprise but she quickly relaxed into the kiss, threading her own hands together at the back of Georg's neck.

Georg's lips were soft. She didn't want to let go. But she finally pulled back. Georg looked at her with eyes full of wonder. Natasha looked at the floor and back at him. She smiled and buried her face in the crook of Georg's neck.

Georg said nothing at first. Natasha's reaction shocked him. He had expected her to push him away or slap him. "Wow." He murmered. "That was---" He just couldn't get anything out.

Natasha sighed and lifted her head back up. "I didn't know that you liked me..."

Georg loooked right at her. "What? Why wouldn't I?" The blush creapt it's way back into his face. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you. So I guess I don't have to tell you that it was YOU I like."

Georg shook his head.

They were both quiet for a few minutes while trying to process what had happened.

Georg suddenly adjusted so Natasha was looking at him once again, "So am I going to see you sing a full song?"

Natasha listened as Serenity finished her fourth song. "Yeah. Sure." She got off of Georg and went to leave but Georg grabbed her before she could.

His lips brushed breifly against hers before he whispered, "Good luck."

This caused Tasha to blush herself when she left.

This was going to be an interesting releationship. 


	12. Jack and Bill

Natasha finished up with "Durch den Monsun". When she had ended the song, almost perfectly, she had a huge grin on her face.

'She must really like it on stage' Georg thought. Just then, he saw that kid. The blonde one that they had run into at the park earlier that day. What was his name? Georg couldn't remember, not that it mattered.

Georg eyed the boy. Dude looked impressed, and Georg didn't like it. Georg walked up to the side of the stage as Tasha came off of it. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Her face took on a red tinge. It disappeared quickly as the blonde boy approched them.

"Jack, are you stalking me?" Tasha asks him, clearly annoyed. Georg tightened his grip on her waist, ready to haul her away if he has to.

"No." Jack answers absent-mindedly. His eyes had been lingering where Georg's hand rested. Anything he had felt about Natasha's performance was rapidly disolving in obvious jealousy.

Georg enjoyed knowing that Jack didn't like him. "Then why are you here?" He questions.

Jack looks up to meet Georg's hard gaze. 'Nope.' Jack thought, 'I am deffinately NOT liked by him.' "Because I wanted to see Natasha perform." Georg's eyes harden even more. "She performs in our home town, so I've seen her sing before" Jack adds quickly. "I never knew she was this good though." Jack catches Natasha's glare.

Tasha knew what he meant. Actually, he was right. She never sang that good in because knowing everyone she knew might be watching held her back. She was scared of what they would say. Here, in Germany, not EVERYONE she knew was there. Also, she thought that Mrs. Dunfield wouldn't let them go to places like this, so she didn't think Jack would be here.

"Hey." Georg leans close to Natasha. "Bill just texted me, I need to get back. You need a ride home?" He had purposly ignored the kid's comment about Natasha's singing.

Natasha nodded. "Bye Jack." She said without a glance back as they walked away.

"He was right though, you rocked." Georg told Natasha when they got in the car.

Natasha smiled shyly. His opinion meant alot to her. Georg's words were rattling around in her head when her cell phone rang. She picked up the device and saw that it was Leah calling. She'd finally gotten around to putting the number in.

"Hello?"

"Do you have someone who can stay in the house with you or something?" Leah asked in a rush. She sounded out of breath and worried.

"Uhm..." Natasha looked at Georg, who had his eyes on the road. "I might, why?"

"Because I might not get home tonight."

What? She left? "Where are you?" Where is Ella?

"I was called into work and I thought it would only take a second but it's going to take all night. Ella is still at the house, and I can't let you girls stay alone all night."

Natasha bit her lip. Georg was casting a worrysome look in her direction. "Ok. I'll take care of it."

Leah thanked her and hung up quickly. Natasha sighed and looked at Georg. "Do you REALLY have to get to the twins' house?" She asked.

"Yes and No. I wanted away from that kid AND I need to get something from the house. Why?" Georg turned down the street the twins' lived on. He had chosen to go there first then bring Tasha home.

"Leah is out somehwere and she needs someone to stay with me." Natasha saw Georg's mouth twitch a bit as it formed a small smile and she knew what he was thinking. "And Ella." She added with a grin.

Georg laughed and looked at her as he stopped outside of Bill and Tom's house. "Ok. But promise Ella won't attack me." Natasha nodded. "Good. I guess I need clothes then. Wanna come in?"

"Will any of THEM attack me?" She teased him.

"I don't think so." He pretended to ponder over it. "But I'd watch out for Tom."

Natasha nodded once again as Georg helped her out of the car and lead her up the walkway. She could admit she was a little nervous because she didn't know what to expect of the band, but only to herself, not Georg.

They walked in and Tasha saw Bill first. He looked up and smiled, getting up from the table he sat at. "Are you mad at me?" He asked.

Natasha knew that he walk talking about the night she had gone for a walk and bumped into him. "I don't know." She answered after a second. "Did you call Georg?"

"He did!" came Georg's voice from upstairs

Natasha smirked at Bill. He pouted in an attempt to look cute. Georg walked downstairs with a bag slung over his shoulder and shook his head at Bill. "That doesn't work on her, trust me."

Natasha tilted her head with a smile. "Whatever." Bill muttered. "Where are you going?"

"Tasha and her friend are home alone so I offered to stay with them." Georg answered. Natasha had gone outside and was waiting on the doorstep.

Bill opened his mouth to reply, no doubt a smartass comment, but Georg picked up a shirt from the floor and shoved it in his mouth. "Bye Bill."

Georg walked out and placed his hand on the small on Natasha's back. He noticed how she leaned into every touch she was given. He smiled to himself and threw his overnight bag over her into the backseat. He was looming over her when she tilted her head back to look at him.

"Beautiful." He whispered. Georg kissed her lips with a gentle firmness that could only come from him. Natasha's mouth was tingling when Georg let go and sprinted over to the driver's side.

She didn't know what to expect from this night with Georg. 


	13. One Missed Call

Georg pulled into the strange driveway carefuly. He didn't know what was on Leah's lawn and he didn't want to find out by having to pull it out from under his tires.

Natasha had her head on his shoulders. She looked at him but made no effort to lift herself up. "We should go in. Ella is going to wonder about the weird car just sitting here.

"I'm actually scared of meeting her." Georg mumbled.

"That's because you know she's a fan." Natasha pointed out correctly.

Georg put his hand on Tasha's cheek. "How about we just spend the night in the car?"

"You know we can't." Natasha lifted her head, taking it out of Georg's grasp.

"Sadly." He reached back for his bag. "Well then, lets go in."

Natasha told Georg to wait outside for a second and he happily agreed. Natasha slipped inside and went looking for Ella. She found her on the couch in the basement. She was watching a movie she had brought with her. "The Rocky road picture show." And while it made Ella insanely happy, Natasha found the film utterly creepy.

"Hey." Ella said as Natasha sat on the couch beside her best friend.

"Hey. So Leah called me and said that we couldn't stay alone all night."

"I know. She called about five minutes ago. Whose spending the night with us?" Ella hadn't taken her eyes off the screen once, but she would soon.

Natasha let out a shakey breath. "Before I tell you, you have to promise me not to act weird."

Ella sent a glare towards her friend out of the corner of her eye. "Weird?"

"Ells, that's not what I meant. He's famous and you know who he is." Ella went to speak. "Not Marilyn Manson." Natasha said before Ella could say it. "You think if I knew HIM, I would tell you?"

"Probably, seeing as you put up with me babbling about him."

"Yeah, just like you put up with MINE about Tokio Hotel." That was the perfect way to tell Ella, Natasha thought. "Speaking of them, I know one of them pretty closely."

Ella's neck snapped towards Tasha as she said this. "And whose staying with us, Natasha?" Ella rarely called her that, it was always Tasha. That name was only used when Ella needed, and wanted, an answer NOW!

"Georg Listing..." Natasha smiled sweetly at her friend. Ella said nothing. "Ella?" Still nothing. "Ells?"

"He's sexy." was all she said. Natasha didn't know weather or not she meant Georg or the guy on the screen. "Georg." Ella filled.

Natasha went closer to her friend. "Careful tiger, he is ACTUALLY mine now."

Ella's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that her best friend was dating GEORG LISTING! "I love you Ells!" Natasha hugged her friend.

"Sure." She sighed. "Fine, no being 'weird'"

Natasha clapped and exited the basement in order to tell Georg he could come in. When he did, Natasha took the bag from his hand and chucked it on the nearest piece of furniture. "I hope there was nothing fragile in there."

"You better. Where's Ella?"

"Are you still scared, you big baby?" Natasha had to stand on her tip-toes so she could wrap her arms around him.

"No."

"Good." Natasha seemed to glide over to the basement door. "Are you coming up?" She hollored to Ella.

"Maybe after the movie." was the simple reply she got.

Natasha shrugged. "Fine with me."

Georg was suddenly behind her. "Come here."

Natasha was pressed against the wall. Georg had lifted her a bit so their bodies were alighned. She wrapped her legs around Georg.

"Yes?" She asked playfully.

"Nothing." Georg answered.

Georg dotted Natasha's face with kisses. She giggled and pushed his head away. Georg held Natasha tightly and pulled her away from the wall, making the only thing holding her up, him. She flung her arms around him and squeezed. If he dropped her, he would get it.

"Am I not heavy?" Tasha asked Georg.

"Nope." He said as he almost dropped her on the couch.

Georg climbed on after and smiled down at her. Natasha grabbed his head and devoured his mouth. He grinned and kissed back just as hard. He decided to try a french kiss. It was something new because Georg had been to worried about what she would do if he did. He pressed his body flush against hers, making her open her mouth in a gasp.

This was a chance he would probably not get again for along time. Georg's tongue quickly invaded Natasha's mouth and he felt her eyelashes flutter along his cheeks as she probably opened them in surprise.

Natasha jumped as a Tokio Hotel song cut into her blissed out head. Georg pulled back and looked at her in confusion. A low sounding growl made it's way up her throat.

"I'm about one step away from flushing that thing down the freakin' toilet." Natasha said. Georg slid off and settled behind her. She picked up the white phone and another growl formed quickly. "And HE will follow shortly after."

Georg took the phone away from her and looked at it. 'Jack' was what the caller ID identified. "Can I answer it?" He asked.

"Knock yourself out." She replied. The couch was just big enough so she and Georg could lay next to each other. She snuggled up to Georg as he pushed the talk button on her phone.

"Hello. Natasha's phone." He heard a giggle erupt from where Tasha was.

"Is Natasha there?" The kid on the other end asked.

"Not for you."

"You don't like me do you, Listing?" Georg found it funny that the kid knew his last name. He didn't seem like he would be a tokio hotel fan.

"It's not that." Georg told the boy. He looked down at Natasha. You could tell by her face that she had retreated to the back of her mind. She did that alot. "I'm just cautious of Natasha."

"Do you think I'm going to hurt her or something?"

"No, but still."

"Whatever. I'll just call back later." Jack then hung up.

Georg snorted. "I'm going to get dressed." He crawled over Tasha and she whined at the loss of contact.

"Sleep in your jeans..."

"Nah." Georg grabbed his bag from the chair it had landed on. He took his phone and Natasha's, which he still had in his hand, and put it on the table beside the couch. He bolted upstairs and into the nearest bathroom.

While Georg was up there, Ella made herself known. "Where's Georg?" She asked.

"Getting dressed." Natasha answered. She looked up and saw the mischevous grin on the other girl's face.

"Omigod Ella! I mean he's getting his Pjamas on. You know? Changing from day clothes to night clothes?" Ella just let out a small laugh and disappeared into the kitchen. Natasha got up to follow her and Georg's phone rang.

'I shouldn't.' Tasha thought to herself. But she did anyway, picking up the sleek cell and looking at the ID. She almost screamed when she saw the name. 'Kathline.' She shoved the phone down her shirt and dragged Ella with her to the basement.

When they got down, Natasha made sure the door was locked. She settled on the sofa and waited for the device to stop ringing, and when it did, a voicemail came through. She hoped so. She dialed the voicemail number.

"What are you doing? Georg's going to get pissed." Ella panicked, which was rare so Natasha knew he might.

Natasha shook the thought out of her head and listened as Kathline's squeak of a voice corrupted her mind. "GEEEOORRRGGGG! I miss you! Call me soon baby, I love you!" Then she hung up.

Tasha said nothing as she returned upstairs, thankful Georg wasn't finished yet, and replaced the phone where it belonged, taking up her own. Then, she quickly retreated to her own room before Georg came out.

Natasha swore that if that moronic blonde called again, she would strangle her through the phone.

"Where's Natasha?" He asked the black-wearing girl when he presented himself downstairs.

Ella held up a finger to tell him just a sec. She had her mouth full of cereal. "I'd tell you," She said after she'd swallowed, "but you'd get mad." Georg looked at her questioningly. "You got a phone call while you were in the bathroom." Ella continued. "Why don't you check it out?"

She tapped the table in front of her and pointed to Georg's phone. He carefully picked it up and looked at the incoming calls. The most recent one was from Kathline. "Shit." He said angryly. "Did Tasha pick it up?"

"No. The person left a voicemail." Ella's response was slightly muffled because she hadn't taken the time to let the food that occupied her mouth go down.

He listened to it and let out another curse. "Where's Tasha?" he repeated.

"Most likely in her room. Third door on the left in the second-floor hallway."

Georg thanked Ella and dashed upstairs. He found Tasha's door and knocked softly.

"Go away." was the knee-jerk reaction he got.

"No. Open the door."

"No."

"Tashy, please?" Georg heard nothing for about a second, then the door opened a crack. He stepped inside and imidiately spotted her laying, facing the wall, on the bed. She must've moved fast to have gotten back to the bed without him seeing.

He sat himself down on Natasha's bed and touched her arm. She wrenched it away. "Talk to me." Georg pleaded.

There was a silence filled with dread before Natasha spoke. "What was that all about?" She demanded.

"I don't know, I swear! I don't-" Georg trailed off. He REALLY didn't know what to say. He wasn't with Kathline anymore, but he knew no matter how hard he would try to explain this to Natasha, he would end up saying something wrong. "I don't know." He repeated, " I really don't."

"Did you even listen to the voicemail?" Natasha STILL wouldn't turn to look at him.

"Yes. Obviously, Kathline has though up some diabolical plan to get me back," Georg flipped Natasha himself and pinned her down, "but she should know that it's NEVER going to happen again sooo..."

"Georg!" Natasha growled. "Let me go.."

Georg just shook his head. He was about the say something when the door was repeatedly knocked on again. "That Blonde from the Mall just walked up the driveway." Ella said from outside the closed door.

Natasha pushed Georg off her and dashed downstairs. She was determined to get Kathline away. 


	14. Natasha, The Jonas Girl?

Natasha looked through the peep-hole in the door as she turned the outside light on. Kathline stopped dead in her tracks, looking scared. Tasha opened the door and smirked at her.

"You just don't stop at anything, do you?" She looked blondie up and down. Her outfit was VERY slutty. She wore a half-shirt that ended just below her breasts, and a pair of booty shorts. Complete with stelettos-so high that not even a model could wear them without tripping-and fake hair that reached the ass those shorts barely covered.

"Nope. Georg was with ME first. And besides, I've found some info he might be interested in." Kathline reached into her small purse and pulled out some glossy-looking thing. It was rolled up and only a few pages thick. It was a magazine. She un-rolled it and showed Natasha the cover, which had a huge picture of Natasha herself.

"October 20, 2008." Natasha knew the exact date it was released because she had a copy hidden upstairs under her pillow. She knew the headline of the story too. "Niley no more?"

"Uh huh." Kathline grinned. "You were The Jonas Girl. Nick's girl to be precise. Nobody reconizes you because of your hair. It was totally curly when Nick was around, and now it's almost straight."

Natasha touched her head. "Nick was a rebound." That was a lie. "I had broken up with someone only a couple months before."

Kathline made a buzzer noise. "Wrong 'Tasha'. You had dated another celeb almost a YEAR before."

"I think that's STILL to early. I say rebound."

"I say LIAR! You've dated Kalan Porter as well..." Natasha said nothing so Kathline continued. "Why didn't THAT work out, Natasha?"

"Because Kalan was an idiot." Tasha was getting fed up with this woman. "But at least I'm not a-" Natasha didn't know how to put it. "A Video Girl" And decided that the Jonas brothers said it the best.

"I am NOT! You're the one whose dated THREE celebrities, thats including Georg."

"I'm not a video girl," Natasha stepped close to Kathline, looked straight at her, and whispered, "meerly a child who I guess needs to be taught a lesson. I like who I like Kathline, I can't really help it."

Natasha was about to walk away when Kathline called her again. She turned slowly and looked at the tramp standing before her.

"You dumped Kalan because he wouldn't talk to you after some little photographer took your picture together, when he's at least 10 years older than you. And you dumped Nick because he kissed Miley in a super-market that you were standing outside."

Natasha cringed and walked into the house, shutting the door, locking it, and tuned on the alarm system Leah had. It was so if somebody stepped on the lawn, it would buzz once, warning them to get off, then a second time. But the third time it zeroed in on the intruder and sprayed them with skunk-smelling water.

Natasha heard Kathline scream and watched through the the window as she stomped away, soaked and smelly. Tasha turned and saw Ella at the bottom of the stairs laughing at the scene with Kathline. Georg was at the top, looking down at her. His gaze quickly turned to Natasha.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"No."

"But-"

"I said NO! I'm going to bed." She sprinted upstairs and slammed her door, locking that also.

Georg sighed. "Why do I always fuck things up with Tasha?" He asked Ella.

Ella shrugged. "Have you tried roses?"

A/N: So there you go. Another chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I lost my USB drive and all my stories are on it, making it hard to write without them. Anyway (I STILL say that too much...), I have a question, would you read a story I have written, if it's NOT about Tokio Hotel? Please let me know ^_^

Luv y'all~Rina 


	15. The Ex

Natasha woke up still mad. She lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Had Georg heard the whole conversation between her and Kathline?

There was a knock and Tasha got up, opened the door, and walked right past the knocker, who happened to be Georg.

"Tasha-" He started. But she walked right past him and down the stairs. She looked around but found no Ella.

"Where's Ella?" She asked.

"She went for a walk. I want to talk to you."

"No. I don't want to talk. I don't like talking."

"Natasha, please." Georg begged. Like Ella, he rarely called her Natasha. She looked at him.

"Fine. But not here."

They drove out to a look-out cliff with Natasha in the front seat, buckled in and sitting as far away from Georg as possible. Georg had tried countless times on the way there to talk or touch Natasha, but she'd just either push him away or just mutter something Georg could only kind of hear, but he swore that he'd heard "Fuck off" a couple times.

He parked his car and got out, standing at the hood and waiting. Natasha finally got out and followed Georg into the woods a little. They found a bench and sat down.

Natasha said nothing so Georg started. "When are you going to talk to me again?"

"As soon as calls like the one last night stops. What was that all about anyway?"

"I already told you. I don't know! I honestly don't know. I haven't talked to Kathline since the night I broke up with her." He stopped. "I heard everything last night too. I don't give a shit if you've dating other guys in the last three years. I wouldn't care if you'd gone out with 10 guys in three years. I know you and I, sadly, know Kathline. She's a tramp," He forced Tasha to look at him, "You're not."

Natasha said nothing. She leaned against Georg and he hugged her tightly. Her body shook in sobs. After a few minutes, She calmed down enough to speak. "I'm never going to get used to this."

"Used to what?" Georg asked, still holding her.

"Being happy? Cared for? I don't know." Natasha sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I've never had a REAL boyfriend. Nick and Kalan were just... there. Something to fill the sadness I'd had."

Georg listened and smiled. "Well you have me now."

Natasha smiled too and leaned over to kiss him. Georg held her tightly until his phone told him he had a text. He looked at it and frowned. "I was just made into a liar."

"Why?" Natasha asked.

"It's her." He handed the phone to Tasha and she read it, eyes betraying her fear. "What?"

"She called Nick Jonas..." Natasha looked at Georg. "He's here, in Germany." She read another text as it came in. "And so is Miley." 


	16. Miley Cyrus

A/N: Are any of you Miley Cyrus fans?

~Rina

Natasha and Georg were at Leah's house in a matter of minutes. Ella was home by now by Leah still was at work...Whatever she did.

"Whats wrong?" Ella asked when Natasha bursted in the door, out of breath from running up the walk.

"That blonde whore from the mall called my ex and now he's here in Germany!" Natasha told Ella through gritted teeth.

Ella looked confused. "So? Whose your Ex?"

"She's doing it so Georg will get pissed and leave me. And I'm not telling you who my ex is, you'll slap me. And NOT because it's someone you like." Natasha had finally calmed down again.

"Why would I? Is it a girl or something? You know I'm not Homophobic." Ella was lost and that was the only thing she could think of saying.

Natasha shook her head. "No, it's not a girl. It's..." She heastitated, "Nick Jonas..." She whispered in a small voice.

"Ew." Ella cringed. "That's wrong. How much did you get from him?"

Tasha shrugged and laughed. "Lets just say that it wasn't as interesting as being with Georg.

"What's not as interesting as me?" Georg asked as he came in the house, tired of waiting.

Ella and Tasha shared a glance and both shook their head in unison. Then Natasha's phone rang her text tone and she read it. "Unlisted number. It's says to go to the square."

"Well then lets go." Ella said. Georg and Natasha gave her a look. "What? You think I'm missing THIS? I might have the chance to make fun of Nick Jonas AND Miley Cyrus."

Natasha giggled and Georg led the way to the car. On the way, Ella put her ear-buds in and Georg took Natasha's hand. "Why are you so scared of Nick?"

"I'm not SCARED of him. He's been on my tail forever. Since I ended it with him, everytime we'd see each other he'd try to 'explain' that Miley kissed him, but yet he's the one who didn't pull away." She felt like crying again.

"Well then just stay away from him. If he's there, then stay with me."

"Ok. If MILEY is there, stay away from her. She hates my guts and would do anything to make me miserable."

Georg nodded. They got to the Square and Three jaws dropped at the same time.

"Holy Fluck, I've landed in Hell." Ella said with a glup, iPod earphones still shoved firmly into her ears. She removed them and gaped at the sene. Natasha was almost hyperventlyting when her phone rang again.

"It says backstage." She read aloud.

"So who ever it is must be able to see us, because otherwise, they wouldn't even know we're here." Ella pointed out, looking around at the people crowding around. It was a Disney-fest and Tasha knew alot of Disney Channel stars. She slowly got out and Georg followed. Ella stayed in the car and looked utterly terrified. "Uh-uh. No way."

"Please Ells?" Natasha pleaded. "I need you to help me."

Ella exited the car even slower than Natasha did and looked around. "I am SO screwed." She eyed her best friend. "And you SO owe me."

"Yeah yeah." Natasha said as someone called her name. It was Selena Gomez.

"Natasha? Natasha Bearchild?" Selena said in wonder. "Where did you come from?"

"Ummm... Don't you think you've learned your lesson in asking me that question?" Natasha replyed, going to stand next to Georg who, in response, wrapped an arm around her waist.

Selena smirked as she secretly watched Georg's hand find it's place on Tasha's hip. "Yeah, ok. I know, "From your mom." Ha ha. I mean, what are you doing here?"

"Following a series of strange texts. Someone text me and told me to come here." Natasha shrugged.

"Oh. Well Miley's been texting for the last half hour. Coincidence?"

"No, probably not." Natasha sighed. "Whatever. I'm going to go find her. See ya."

Selena knew where Miley was, but didn't tell Natasha because she knew what the brunette pop-singer was up too, and she knew it involved Tasha's boyfriend.

The trio decided to split up. Natasha and Ella went one way while Georg went another. Natasha didn't like this but knew Ella couldn't go off alone here, and Georg wouldn't leave Natasha alone, so they decided that Georg would be the one by himself.

Georg was looking for the backstage, hoping to find it before the girls did. He figured that if he found it first, then talked to Miley Cyrus, he could get her off Tasha's back and then go home. He didn't want anymore problems between them. He'd missed her all these years and now that she was with him, he didn't want to screw it up again.

Georg fiddled with his bracelet as he looked around witha slight grin on his face. People were so nuts about Disney. He spotted a curly head just standing in the crowd and imediently realized that Nick Jonas WAS here. They had known he was in Germany, but didn't know about here. He kept an eye on the head as he made his was too it. Maybe it was Nick sending the texts, not Miley.

When he got close enough to see that it was Nick standing there, Nick turned and visibly paled upon Georg's gaze. "Hey, man." He greeted Georg. "Haven't seen you in a while. How's things?"

"Good." Georg answered. "Well, until this morning. Then things got shitty."

"I didn't send them." Nick blurted, his nervousness taking over. He cursed himself and Georg smirked.

"Those would be the words of the guilty."

Nick shook his head quickly and leaned closer. "No, it's seriously not me." He whispered. "It's-" He sighed pointed behind him and Georg spotted the make-shift backstage. Nick handed him a pass. "Just go in there and figure it out."

Georg was polite with the thank-you and walked away hoping, needing, to find the mysterious texter. He showed the pass to the guard, even though he didn't need to. SOMEONE had told the guard to let him in. Obviously, Ella had been right. The person sending the texts was following them, or HIM. He looked around and saw a couple Disney stars he had met before. They met him with pleasant hellos, while others who didn't know him gave him weird looks, knowing well enough that he wasn't part of the Disney family. Whispers erupted when Miley walked in. They all knew then that Georg was looking for her.

"Oh! Georg, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" Miley asked, all smiles.

"You know what I'm doing here. And I want you to stop." He wasn't talking loud so they other people were straining their ears to hear him.

Miley put on a confused look as she started to walk away. Georg followed as she said, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She sat down at the table of a long row of make-up tables. "What am I supposed to stop?"

"Kathline called you, didn't she?" Miley had met Georg's Ex the same day he's met Miley, and they'd become friends. Now he knew why.

Miley just shrugged as her iPhone went off. Georg snuck a peak at the text she had recevied and snatched the phone up. "THIS has to stop. That's Tasha's number." Natasha had questioned who it was in the text. He gave it back and crossed his arms over his chest, making his already big arms look even larger.

"Okay, Kathline called me. She was crying, saying that you broke up with her for a teenybopper. She told me the name and I told her I knew Natasha. And I'm only texting Natasha because she's always been a stick in the mud. I was just trying to have a little fun. God." Miley had stood sometime in her rant to face Georg, even though she was a few inches shorter, even in her heels.

"Just stop it. You may find it fun but Tasha doesn't. Leave her alone, and tell Kathline that too."

Miley scooted closer and looked up at Georg. "But I just don't get why you would date Natasha. She's a child. Isn't she like, eight years younger than you?"

Georg tried to move backwards but found a huge amplifyer in his way. "I've known Tasha forever. I was there when she was born and for years after. She's a beautiful girl and I care. 'Age does not protect from love.'" Yes, he'd found the note she was going to leave for him the night at the trails. He'd found it the night he had spent with her and Ella...and snuck into Tasha's room. Wrong, but fun.

"Well don't you think you could use somebody more mature?" And before the words were even out of Miley's mouth, it happened.

Natasha had ran into Nick, hoping not too, but distracted when she saw Georg disappear backstage.

"Natalie." He used his petname for her.

"Don't call me that." She snapped. "What do you want?"

"You looking for your boyfriend?" The word "Boyfriend" came out slower than Nick would've liked, and Natasha knew that.

"Yup. Where is he?"

"Backstage. Looking for Miley." Nick looked at Ella, who hadn't stopped staring. "What are you looking at?"

Ella smirked and shrugged. "Not sure. But when I figure it out, you'll be first to know."

Natasha giggled and dragged Ella away. The bodyguard on duty now was Big Rob, the Jonas' own guard, so he let Natasha back as soon as she walked up. Ella wanted to wait outside, saying something like, "Overdose on preppy pop-nerds."

It didn't take Natasha long to find Georg. And what she saw when she did made her want to scream.

But she didn't. She calmly turned back around, left backstage, and called a cab for her and Ella. 


	17. Another Fight

"What a slut." Ella declared when the taxi dropped the girls off at Leah's house.

Natasha only sighed. Georg had kissed Miley! Despite her calm exterior, she was so pissed off, it wasn't even funny. "After I told him to stay away." She was mostly talking to herself, but Ella saw the almost-tears in her friend's eyes.

"Oh Tasha! Please don't cry. I could beat him up for you, would that help?

Natasha snorted, from laughing and crying. "No. He might not fight back, but I don't think it'll hurt him much." And Ella punched hard, But Tasha thought of the muscular arms that had pulled her close in times like thins one, even when she was young. He would- "OW!" Elaa had slapped her upside the head.

"I know what you were thinking." Natasha waited. "Muscles." Ella said simply. Natasha didn't deny it. Her phone prduce a familiar tune she didn't want to hear right now. It was Georg's ring, "Pain of love."

She slid her phone up and saw it was a text. "Where r u?" it read. Ella knew who it was from and gave Tasha a look, but the other girl thumbed a reply anyway.

"Home. Away frm u!"

"Wht? Wht's wrong?" Natasha could almost hear the panic in Georg's voice.

"I saw." was all she typed at first but then thought of something to add. "Is she a better kisser than me?"

For about five monutes, Georg didn't reply. For once, he didn't know what to say (Or type, in this case). He knew that "It wasn't was you think." would sound horrible and make things way worse, but Miley had kissed him! Georg had wanted out of there as fast as possible, too bad it had been after the kiss. As soon as Miley had started pulling away, he'd pushed her off of him a bit too roughly and quickly exited the stage, looking for Natasha. It was then he'd ran into Nick who told him that he'd sent Tasha backstage.

"No, she's not." He finally replyed. "And she kissed me. Why do you think I would do that?"

The reply came quickly. "Because it's happened before. She's out to ruin me, and u knew it!"

Georg knew that Natasha was hurt, but he didn't know what to say. All he knew was that he needed to act fast. He wasn't going to loose her again. He dialed her number, getting annoyed with texting while driving to the twins' house.

"She's not talking to you, Georg." Ella answered the call sharply.

"Ella, please put her on.."

"No." The answer was firm. He knew that he wasn't going to get to Natasha this way.

"Well than can you tell her something for me?" He asked in his most neutral voice.

"Maybe." He was cracking her.

"Just ask her to meet me at the trails tomorrow at noon. Please?"

"Fine." Ella said, then hung up. Sometimes, it paid to be famous.

Georg pulled into the twins' driveway and shut his door, walking into the house as if everything was good.

"Hey." Gustav said from the couch, watching a repeat of the old "Star search" show. It was Bill's episode.

"Hi." Georg answered, going upstairs to the room he occupied when he lived with the twins. Gustav had followed him.

"Okay, what's wrong?" the younger guy asked his friend from the doorway. "And try to pull any bullshit on me, it's not going to work."

"Tasha and I are fighting again." Gustav knew that was all he was getting and shrugged, going back downstairs, leaving Georg to think.

He told the twins the same thing. Tom got up and left. Natasha is going to hate someone by the end of this.

Natasha was sitting outside on the porch swing after dark. It sat on the front lawn, just feet from the front door. Natasha found this out when she saw Tom Kaulitz walking down the street towards her, and she tried to plan her escape. He was lit up by the street lights that framed his face and made it look even better than Bill's.

He stood at the foot of the walkway that let to the door, his head tilted to the side a little, silently asking for permission to come up. Natasha sighed, but nodded.

"Is someone going to come everytime I refuse to speak to your bassist?" She asked as tom sat beside her on the swing.

He shrugged. "Maybe. A depressed bassist doesn't sit too well with Jost.." Natasha just shrugged and Tom sighed dejectedly. "Listen, Georg cares about you, its pathetic how much shit he takes after every little fight you guys have. Last time, he let me bag on his hair. I usually never get out of mocking his hair... alive. And every little thing you say or do effects him in some way."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yup. It's kind of annoying actually." Tom stood up and turned to look at her. "I just thought you should know. I think I should go before my brother comes looking for me. Maybe I'll See ya later."

After Tom was long gone, Tasha went to bed. Yeah, she'd go meet Georg where Ella had told her to, but she still didn't know what was going to happen there. 


	18. Where is Tasha?

Georg's knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel of Tom's Esclade. He'd "borrowed" the vehicle after thinking that he didn't want Natasha to know he was alreadt there when she showed up, more than likely going to look for Georg's car.

Georg parked in the parking lot and followed the Nature Park's trails to his favorite spot. The park police usually didn't let people off the trails, but made an exception for the bassist of Tokio Hotel. He looked around. No Natasha, or notes, so he knew she hadn't been there yet.

He waited for an hour, then when no sign of Natasha was shown, he called Leah's house.

"Hello?" Leah's voice asked.

"Hi. Is Natasha there?"

"Georg? Natasha left to meet you an hour ago."

Georg swallowed hard. "Can you put Ella on?"

He heard voices in the background. Leah telling Ella that Georg wanted to talk to her. Ella grumbling before picking up the phone.

"What?" Ella asked. She was still mad.

"Where's Tasha?" All politeness between them had been thrown out the window.

"Leah just told you where."

"Yeah, so? I didn't want to tell Leah, but Tasha is NOT here."

Ella was quiet, then, in a pinched voice, says, "Well maybe she changed her mind and just went for a walk by herself."

"Ella." That was all Georg had to say. He heard a halting gasp.

"I know. We both do. Natasha wouldn't do that. She'd either be here or there."

"Exactly." Georg said. "I'm going to look for her. I suggest you do the same thing. But don't tell Leah yet."

Ella agreed then hung up, giving Georg the time to call his band mates. Five people to look for one missing teenager.

The search went on until Midnight. Leah had joined in around six o'clock, after Ella couldn't think of anymore excuses as to Natasha's whereabouts. And Georg had called Jack himself. He still didn't like the kid, but was determined to find his lover.

In Georg's eyes, that was mistake number one.

Jack was assigned to search all the alleyways and dark corners. Georg had purposely put him there, hoping the male teen would get lost, literally. Jack had already looked through a dozen darkened back alleys when he heard sobbing coming from one.

"Natasha?" Jack called out, inching his way along the wall to his right. The dark started to annoy him so he took out the flashlight he had brought with him. He'd had snuck out of the hotel his class was staying at, waiting until the teacher had come around for the bed-check, and until the security guard was at the other end of the hall, to leave. He shined the light around in front of him, his eyes catching a small bundle at the end of the alley where the two walls met. With the flashlight shined directly on the bundle, he saw that the huddled figure was Tasha. He ran over and put his free hand on her shoulder.

"NO!" Natasha screamed. She pushed Jack away and covered her face, starting to sob once more.

"Hey." He bent down to pry her hands away and made her look at him. He saw now that her clothes were almost totally torn, revealing a Leopard-print bra and a peak at her red and black panties. "Oh god." Jack whispered, looking back at the shuddering girl in front of him. "Shh, it's just me." He pulled her up and took off his sweater, placing it on Natasha. He was a little taller than her so it was big enough to cover her torn blue shorts. Natasha zipped it up herself.

"Come on. I'm going to bring you back to my hotel, okay? It's only a few blocks away." Natasha just nodded in answer and let Jack lead her back to his room, sneaking past the guard again, and shutting the door quietly. Natasha stumbled over to the bed and fell upon it.

The room was a regular one, with the bathroom to the right and a closet to the left when you first walk in; then you have the main room, with a TV, queen-sized bed, and a small table with two chairs.

"Do you want some water?" Jack asked. Natasha just shook her head again, then layed back on Jack's bed, turning to face away from him. He didn't know what to do at this point. Something bad had happened out there. He was afraid to know what, but he had to ask anyway. "What happened to you?"

At first, Jack thought he wasn't going to get an answer then Natasha spoke so quietly he could barely hear her.

"I- I don't kn-know" She stuttered. "I was walking to meet Georg at the Nature Park when these two guys come up behind me and drag me into that alley. One held me down while the other-" She trailed off, body shaking in more sobs. Jack sat down behind her and awkwardly rubbed her back.

Then, he got up again and dug through his luggage, pulling out a shirt and a pair of night pants. "Here," He said to Natasha. "put these on. It's late and I'm going to have to figure out what to do." It was almost one in the morning. If Georg tried to come get Natasha, Jack would get in a load of crap. Natasha took the clothes and went in the bathroom. She felt weird about wearing Jack's stuff; she knew that she couldn't stay in her torn clothes.

Jack hit redial on his phone. Georg picked up on the first ring. "Did you find her?"

"Yes." Jack said. "She was in an alleyway near my hotel. She's with me right now, but you're going to have to wait till morning to get her."

"Ha, I don't think so."

"I do. We have a Security guard that'll kick my ass if someone comes to see me at one AM."

"I don't care if Security kicks your ass." Georg said. "I have an even bigger guard that'll do alot more if I don't get Natasha."

Jack groaned. "Listen, I know you don't like me, but you have two choices here. One: Natasha stays here, or two: you try to come get her and get charged for harassment." Jack felt good because he knew he was in charge right now.

"You wouldn't" Georg growled.

"No. But the principal will. Oh and you need to bring some clothes for Natasha."

Silence. Then another low growl, followed by, "Fine. I'll be there around 9 AM. Be in the Lobby." Georg hung up, completely pissed

Natasha appeared from the bathroom, Jack's shirt and pants hung loosely on her smaller-than-him frame. "Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem. I just talked to Georg. You have to stay here tonight." He pointed to the bed. "You can sleep there."

"What about you?"

Jack held up a hand. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You need the sleep more than I do right now.

Natasha nodded. She placed herself on the bed again and snuggled under the top blanket. She smelled Jack all around her and it made her tummy do flips. This confused her. She suddenly realized that it was Georg vs. Jack. It had been since the day at the park. She fell asleep thinking who she wanted more.

Jack watched secretly as the girl on his bed went to sleep. He did like her and knew that she liked him. But the thing was, that's what he was afraid of, of the word "liked", as in past tense, was too true. She was with Georg now and her feelings for Jack might've gone away. He wasn't sure, but he hoped he was wrong. 


	19. You stayed with WHO?

Jack was up at am. He actually hadn't meant to fall asleep, but it had taken over his body at am. He'd been on his school laptop, researching Georg. He didn't know why, he just wanted to, and his head had fell on the table hard. So that was why his head hurt so much.

Natasha had been up at six and had seen the webpage occupying Jack's computer. She'd let out a small laugh then gone back to bed.

Jack heard a noise. He strained his ears to pick up Tokio hotel's "Screamin'". It wasn't his phone. He watched quietly as Natasha blinked her eyes open, gave Jack a look, then closed them again.

"I don't suppose that's YOUR phone?" She opened her eyes again.

Jack grinned and shook his head. He had long closed out of the "Georg Listing-Best bassist in the world" webpage he'd been on.

"Didn't think so." Natasha rolled over and picked up her white phone from the bedside table she'd put it on the night before. "Hello?"

"NATASHA!" Ella screeched. "Where are you?"

"Uh.. Safe and sound now. Georg didn't tell you?"

"No." Ella was calmer now. "We switched places. I stayed at the twins' last night and Georg stayed at Leah's."

"Oook then... Well I'm alright now. Georg's coming to get me in a couple hours."

Ella clicked her tongue. "Interesting. Does that mean you forgave him?"

"No." Natasha muttered, looking at Jack. "I wasn't given much choice in the matter."

Jack smirked. So she had heard the conversation between him and Listing last night. "Hi Ella!" Jack called out.

"Is that... Jack?" Ella asked. "You stayed with JACK last night?"

"Uh.. Yeah. But I gotta go now. Bye." She hung up and glared at Jack. "Thanks alot."

Jack just shrugged. They both jumped at a knock at the door. "Hide." Jack warned quietly. Natasha ducked and squeezed herself under the bed.

"Hey, Jack." an older male said. "Where're you going today?"

"I, uh, think I'm going to stay here."

"Ok." The man said then clicked the door shut.

"Come on out." Jack said after the footsteps had gone. "Georg will be here in an hour or so. He's bringing you clothes."

"Mhm." Natasha hummed as she stood from the floor. "Is it alright if I take a shower?"

"Go ahead. Does Georg show up early? Cause if he does, I'm going to meet him now."

"Yes he does. And it's annoying." Tasha thought back to the first night after the concert. "Trust me." She disappeared into the bathroom and stripped of Jack's clothing. Turning on the water, she stepped into the tub, letting the spray run over her. It felt nice because the water was a perfect temperature. All around her were Jack's shower stuff. He used Head & Shoulders. Nice.

Meanwhile, Jack was putting his laptop away. He was heading down to the lobby like he said. He didn't really want to speed up the process of Natasha leaving, but it would be easier on himself if he did.

Georg sauntered into the lobby of the only French hotel in Germany. He couldn't even pronounce the name. Fres-Something. It was something the people thought would attract more tourists. It wasn't working. He spotted Jack sitting in the Relax section of the lobby. Georg was pissed to see that the kid was alone.

"Hello, Georg." Jack greeted him cheerfully.

"Hi. Where's Tasha?" Georg gripped the clothes in his hand tight. They were Tasha's favorite boot-cut jeans and black tank-top.

"Taking a shower. She said she felt... dirty." Jack smiled up at Georg sweetly.

"God I hate you." Georg admitted.

Jack stood up. "That's what I don't get, Listing. Why do you hate me? I never did anything to YOU."

"Just one of those people." Georg shrugged.

"Well i think that you should have a reason. Because I do. i don't like you because of what you did to Natasha. You don't deserve her."

Something snapped. Georg lunged at the younger boy and tried to pin him down. Jack swung and hit Georg's nose, making it bleed. Georg swung back and almost broke Jack's jaw. People started to crowd, probably to watch Georg Listing beat a kid. A few more blows were thrown until a pair of hands tried to pull Georg away. It was Natasha, dressed in the clothes that Georg had hurled halfway across the room when he'd attacked. She had probably changed before she tried to stop them.

"Georg!" Natasha pulled hard. Georg wasn't going to let up so she tried a different approach. "Jack, stop!"

The blonde kid stopped struggling at Natasha's voice. This caused Georg to look up at the wet-haired beauty above him.

"Tashy." He used her childhood name as he climbed off of Jack.

"Don't." She bent down to Jack and soothed him quietly, as he had done to her last night. He assured her he was okay. After hugging and handing him back his night clothes. She stood, faced Georg and walked away with said bassist in tow.

"Tasha." Georg said with his hand pressed to his still-bleeding nose.

Natasha spun and could honestly say that seeing Georg bleeding wasn't something she liked but, after what he'd done, thought he deserved it. "Don't" She repeated. "I can't believe you did that. Just take me home.

Georg said no more and obeyed. They drove in a hate\love filled silence. Neither of them knew what to do anymore. At Leah's, Natasha found a note saying that Ella was across the city at Leah's friend's while Leah was at work.

'Great.' Tasha thought. 'I get kidnapped and raped and noone's home when I come back.' She looked at Georg, who was standing outside his car. His nose was clean and not bleeding anymore. "Are you going to leave?" She asked aloud.

"No." He muttered. "At least not until you tell me what happened yesterday." He knew that she knew what he meant. (confusing?)

Natasha wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head. Georg slowly came up behind her and put his hands on her small shoulders. She tried to shake him off but he held on tight.

"You can tell me." He breathed into her ear, moving his hands down to her waist..

"No." She found herself leaning into the chiseled body behind her. "I can't."

"Please. Did they hurt you?"

"I'm not talking about it." The spell was broken and Natasha pushed away from Georg, leaving his arms empty. She opened the unlocked front door and walked into the entryway. she didn't know that Georg had followed until he pinned her up against the wall, kicking the door shut again.

"Okay, don't then. Just let me make things better." Georg gave Tasha a gentle kiss then pulled away slightly so he could press his forehead to her's. "By the way, I won't be going anywhere near Miley. I was telling her how awesome you are before..." He was shut up by Natasha's lips once again on his.

"Yapping won't make me feel better." She told him in a quiet, slow voice. "I guess I can forgive you."

Georg smiled and gave a kiss that was a little more forceful than the last. He wrapped his arms around her waist again as hers found his neck. One of his hands slipped to the small of her back, making a small, short gasp escape, giving Georg a chance to let his tongue poke around a little. He pulled away again to bring Tasha to the couch with him, where She found herself under her boyfriend.

Lips pressed just under Natasha's jaw, Georg let his fingers played with the hem of her shirt and heard a disapproving sound. His eyes moved up to see a scared face and almost instantly was his hand gone from it's spot and he moved up again to kiss her cheek. When he felt a salty tear from where his lips were, he knew what had happened out there.

"Oh my god." Georg cradled the girl's head in his arms and held her while she choked back sobs. "Natasha, were you...?" He knew what had happened. No, that wasn't what he was trying to ask. He wanted to know if she was-had been?- a virgin.

Natasha sniffled. "Not anymore."

Georg said nothing and just hugged her tight. "I'm here." He finally whispered. "Nothing else will happen."

Natasha nodded. "Georg?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm.." Natasha started. "I love you."

Georg smiled and kissed her again. "I love you, too."

A/N: So there you go. I don't think they will be having anymore problems for while now. They've been through enough ;-) I'm writing more so keep checking back

Luv y'all~Rina 


	20. Hiding something

Ella walked in the house a few hours later to find Natasha asleep in Georg's arms. Georg was awake and his long hair was covering the young girl's face as he stroked her cheek. He looked up and gave Ella a sheepish grin through a curtain of brown hair as he realized he'd been caught.

"Hi." Ella's eyes moved from her friend and the man beside her. "I can see you were forgiven."

Georg nuzzled Natasha one last time then pushed himself up, trying not to wake her. "Yep. But I need to talk to you." He pulled Ella by the arm into the kitchen and told her what had happened in the hours that Tasha had been gone.

Ella's blue eyes were wide. "Are you sure?"

Georg thought back to what had almost happened between him and Tasha only hours before. "Postive. Where's Leah?"

Ella figured she could be nice to him again, seeing as he had made her best friend feel safe again. "She's still at work, but only for another hour or so. Do you think we should call a therapist for Tasha?"

Georg shook his head immediately. "No. Not yet at least. Lets just see how she copes with just us first."

"Ok. Oh and I think you should know that her and I are-"

"Ella!" Natasha was standing in the doorway, wide awake. "You're home!" She hugged the other girl and whispered, "I haven't told him yet." It was true. She had tried to tell him before she'd fallen asleep, but had ended up telling him that she loved him instead. Not that she regretted the latter, but he had to know sooner or later that she was leaving Germany in two days.

Ella nodded and went to the cupboard as Tasha sat down at the kitchen table. "Soon, Tasha-bear." She called over her shoulder, using a nickname that was made after Natasha wouldn't stop calling Ella, Ellen; her real name.

Georg was confused but just brushed it away. "Hey, I'm going to my own house today. I wonder if Sophia would mind if you and Ella stayed the rest of your visit there?"

"WHAT?" Ella squealed from her spot at the kitchen sink. "What did I just hear?"

Georg snickered and sat down beside Natasha. "You heard me."

Ella turned around and looked at Georg. "Are you serious?" She was almost vibrating.

"Dead." He told her. "And I know Sophia won't mind because... I've already called her."

"Wow." Ella said while munching on a chocolate bar found in Leah's guilty pleasure stash (but you can't hide candy from Ella). "You're eager to get some alone time with Tasha."

Georg looked at the ground as his face burned. Natasha snuggled under his arm and he placed it around her. "How is that a bad thing?" She asked her Goth friend.

"It's not, but seeing as the day after tomorrow you and I are-"

"Alright!" Natasha interrupted. "If we're going to Georg's, we should pack." She bounced up the stairs. Georg had a pretty good idea of what she was trying to hide, so he followed her and watched from the entryway of her room as she threw clothes into her luggage.

"You are hiding something." He told her matter-of-factly.

"No."

Georg walked over to the bed and sat down. He pushed the blue luggage away then patted the spot beside him. Natasha sighed in defeat. She sat down on the bed, too.

"I'm not hiding anything. Well, nothing all that bad anyway."

"And...?"

"My trip is almost over. I'm leaving in a couple days." Nothing happened. Georg wasn't upset; he only smiled at her. "What are you smiling about? I'm leaving Germany, as in never to come back?"

Georg rolled his eyes and leaned over, his hand finding her waist-it's favorite place. "You should've been honest from the beginning, baby. Jost has arranged a few concerts and interviews in the US and Canada, starting the day you have to leave." He kissed her and laughed. "He thinks that we've had enough of a break."

"He's an awful man." She murmered, just wanting Georg to kiss her again. He did and they both heard an 'Ew' from the door. Ella was standing there, backpack of clothes in hand.

"1. Gross. And 2. Leah is home so I suggest you two stop goin' at 'er with the door wide open." She walked away.

The couple on the bed laughed and finished packing Natasha's clothes.

Sophia had also agreed to Natasha and Ella going with Georg and the band back to Canada, so Natasha had some extra days with Georg. Leah had hugged both girls before they'd left an hour later, saying she was going to miss them, how she'd loved having them around, ecttera, ecttera. they got Georg's stuff from the twins and went on their way. 


	21. I DON'T want to relive it

"Mmm." Natasha moaned. "Your bed is sooooooo soft." She buried her head in Georg's pillow and pretended to snore. They'd already decided that Tasha would be allowed to sleep in Georg's room with him, as long as her Mom didn't find out. Ella had, once again, chosen to sleep on a couch, in Georg's living room.

"I know." Georg said from inside his en-suite. "But I hope you don't actually snore."

"Nope. But I kick."

Georg walked out shirtless and Natasha tiled her head to the side a little to get a better view. 'Muscularly sexy.' She thought. "-hog the blankets." was what she caught of whatever he had been saying.

"What? I didn't catch that."

Georg turned and pounced on Tasha. She giggled and closed her eyes as the bed dipped under her. Georg's bare arms were under her head as soft lips found her own. He stuck his tongue out and traced Natasha's lower lip and she happily opened up for him. He explored slowly and smiled into the kiss. Natasha tangled her hands in his hair and...

"Again with the wide open door." Ella's voice ecohed through the huge room.

Georg sighed and pulled away. He rolled off and sat on the other end of the bed. "Maybe you should learn to peak before you enter." He teased.

"Maybe you should learn why man made door hinges. Or doors for that matter."

"I wonder what would happen if I shoved you in a garbage bag and put you out to the curb..." Georg pondered, mostly to himself.

"I wouldn't fit." Ella said from halfway down the stairs. "Oh, and Gustav is here."

Georg forced a shirt over his head and he crawled back over to his girlfriend. "I'm going to go see what he wants. You can stay up here and sleep if you want. Oh and I said, I hog the blankets, so we are even." He kissed her again and disappeared from the room.

Natasha fell asleep and only woke up when Georg snuck back into bed a few hours later. It was 10:00pm and she could feel that Georg was in only night pants (and briefs, don't worry). She rolled over and pressed as close as possible to him.

"I thought you were asleep?" He questioned, his arms around her.

"I was, but you can't walk without making noise."

"It's all muscle." He murmered quietly, then he said in the same tone, "I'm worried about you."

"Why? I'm alright. I survived, didn't I?"

"But you won't talk to me. I want to know what happened."

"Why?" Natasha repeated. "It's only going to piss you off and make me re-live it."

"But bottling it up doesn't help either. I just want to make sure you're going to be okay."

Natasha couldn't really be mad, he was just trying to help. She leaned up to kiss him. "Listen, Georg. I was held down and raped," This was the first time, she realized, that she'd actually said it aloud, "so physically, I am not okay. Mentally is different. I have the type of mind that can handle this. There is no exploding of emotions happening anytime soon."

Georg had cringed during the second sentence and still had his eyes closed. His arms tightened around her. "Did it hurt?"

"Yes." She told him honestly.

Georg kissed the top of her head. Her hair smelled like Lavender to him. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I love you and I don't know what I would do if you were gone."

Natasha's belly tingled at his words. She didn't remember the last time she had ever felt this way about a guy-except for... "It's not what you did, it's the way you do it. Sick and tired of needing your affection, I chose to be lonely, then live without your attention." Jack. That was his ringtone. She turned away from Georg and compltated on whether or not to answer it, then decided she would.

"Hello?" Natasha got up from the bed. She had changed Jack's ringtone from "Love is dead" to "Attention" so Georg wouldn't know that it was him.

"What? No Georg to answer it?" Jack mused.

"Be lucky it was answered at all." Natasha was in Georg's bathroom down the hallway with the door shut and locked. She closed the toilet seat and sat down.

"Be nice. I helped you." Jack muttered.

"Yeah, you did. And I never really thanked you for it, did I?"

"It's alright. It was really awful seeing you so.. vulnerable. I mean, it was just so weird to what I'm used to."

"I know..." Natasha didn't want to think about it anymore. "Georg won't stop asking questions and its getting on my nerves."

"Wanna break from him?" Jack asked so quietly that Natasha barely heard him.

"What do you mean?"

"Come hang out with me tomorrow. Well, you and Ella can if you want."

Natasha smiled. She liked this offer, she knew that she shouldn't, but she did. "Sure. Want to meet at your hotel tomorrow?" Jack agreed, not even bothering to ask for a time and said bye, hanging up. Natasha slid her phone shut and sighed. She knew she shouldn't have agreed to that, but she had spent almost all of her time in Germany with Georg, so one day without him couldn't hurt. 


	22. Liar, Liar

Someone was hammering at the door, Ella could hear it. She blinked her eyes open and silently cursed the constant BANG, BANG, BANG on the solid mahogany. She rolled off the couch and layed on the floor, but when the banging got faster and more frequent, she pushed herself up and half-crawled to the separated shed of Georg's house.

Ella opened the door a crack and managed to mumble a "Huh?" An older man was standing there and he gave her a weird look.

"Hey, you're the sleeping girl from the plane."

Ella opened her eyes wider and glared. "And you are creeping me out."

The man rolled his eyes. "I'm David, the bands manager."

Ella scrunized him then opened the door wider for him, saying that Georg was probably still sleeping. "But I wouldn't go up there if I were you." She told him as he started up the stairs. "Natasha is up there too, so the possibility of walking in on something horrifying is HUGE."

David stopped and shuddered, causing Ella to laugh. "GEORG! GET UP, YOU LAZY-ASS!" David's yell echoed throughout the house.

Upstairs, Georg had already been awake when he heard his annoying manager call his name.

"Hmmm..." Natasha hummed in her sleep and Georg watched her carefully. Her wavy hair was tangled around her face and her eyes were closed in a way that made tiny dimples around them that were all too adorable. He kissed her forehead and got up.

At the bottom of the staircase, David watched as his client peered over the banister. "What do you want?" Georg asked.

"Would it kill you put some pants on?" David turned away as Ella peaked in and Georg looked smugly down at his black boxers and grinned. "Whatever. We have concerts to plan, so get dressed."

A puzzled look crossed Georg's face. "You said that we had today off."

"That was before the Canadian venues we had double-booked us and decided to move our dates to at least a day earlier. I'm going to get Gustav and the twins then we are heading off to the coffee shop."

"Fine." Georg sighed. "I'll get ready." He went back into his room and saw Natasha on her back, looking at him.

"What's up?" She asked as Georg fell back beside her. He traced the outline her face with his thumb.

"Our concerts have been moved to earlier dates so David wants to have a meeting today." Natasha groaned at this.

"I wanted to have a relaxing day with you today." That was the truth. She was supposed to meet Jack today, and she wasn't going to blow him off, but she had planned to just tell him she had ate some bad food or something. "I guess Ella and I will just go sightseeing or something."

"Well why don't you come with me? I'm sure Jost wouldn't mind."

"I-" Natasha's phone rang. It was Jack again.

"Who is that?" Georg asked, recognizing the ringtone from last night.

"Just a friend back in Canada." She got up and took the call down stairs this time. Ella gave her a look as Tasha gestured for her to follow into the kitchen. "Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hi. What time are you coming?" Jack asked.

"uhhmmm... Soon? I have to take a shower and get dressed before I do anything. So maybe in an hour or so?" Natasha knew it actually wouldn't take her that long, but it got her away for another few minutes.

"Oh, okay. See you then." He hung up and Natasha let out a breath.

"So why did you need me?" Ella asked.

"Because I need to tell you that WE are hanging out with Jack today."

"And when was this decided?"

"Just now." Natasha smirked. "Please? I told him I would but I can't go alone. He said that you could come along."

"Okayyyyy." Ella dragged out the word, which meant that she might as well been forced into... Never mind.

"Yay! Thank you." Natasha bounce upstairs and straight into Georg's chest.

"Well, hello. What's your hurry?" Georg hugged Tasha then let go.

"Ella and I are going sightseeing. I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. We figured that if we came with you, we would just get in your way."

"I don't think-" Georg started.

"Going sightseeing. End of conversation." Natasha smirked and slipped past him into the bedroom. She grabbed some fresh clothes from her bag and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Awe, come on." Georg leaned against the door. "Let me in."

On the other side of the door, Natasha laughed. "No way! I'm going to take a shower."

"So?" Georg asked. "I used to change your diaper."

"Yeah, but I don't think the sight would've turned you on then. Or at least I hope not." Natasha had finally stripped of her final piece of clothing. She turned the water on as Georg said something else. "Sorry, can't hear you!"

Georg rolled his eyes and got dressed. He was just pulling his shirt on when Ella knocked. He opened the door. "What?"

"You seem grouchy." Ella smirked.

"I'm just tired. I thought I had the day off so I stayed up." He yawned to make his point.

"Okay then. I was going to let you know that David told me that they will wait outside the coffee shop for you."

"Ok, thanks." Georg shut the door again and tried one more time to get into the bathroom. He jiggled the knob only to find it locked and he heard a "HA!" come from inside.

"I thought you couldn't hear me..." Georg said. There wasn't a reply. "I'm not leaving until you're done in there, and only because I need to brush my teeth." He waited another five minutes before the water finally shut off. Natasha walked out in only a towel. Georg bit the inside of his cheek to prevent a noise he would regret from escaping.

"Happy?" She asked innocently. She knew the affect of her in a towel was doing to the older guy.

"You are not making this ANY easier, are you?" Natasha shook her head with a smile. She went over to her bag and bent for her toothbrush. Georg took the opportunity to sneak up behind her and grab her hips. She squeaked and straightened up. "Well, guess what?" Georg breathed into her ear, "I'm not going to make it easy either."

"Oh." Natasha turned her head to kiss her boyfriend, then the rest of her body followed. Georg's hands settled lightly on her hips as he kissed back. The fact that she was completely naked under the towel did nothing to help Georg's awful thoughts. It was May and Natasha's 16th birthday was in September. He still had a few months to go before he could even THINK about doing anything to the young girl. He pulled away and looked at her. She was so beautiful.

"I love you, you know that?" He whispered.

Natasha nodded. "I know." She untangled herself from Georg's arms and sighed. "Don't you have to go meet the others?"

"Yeah," He gave her a short kiss before he left.

Natasha just stood there, still wrapped in the towel. How could she have lied to him? 


	23. Karma's a bitch

Natasha and Ella arrived by taxi at the hotel to find Jack waiting in the lobby. He smiled when he saw them.

"Hey," Jack said.

"Hi," Natasha looked around the hotel lobby. There were lots of people there, but there was one man who stood out to Tasha. He was big and burly. The first time she had seen him, it had been dark, so she couldn't really be sure because he back was turned this time. "Who's he?" She asked Jack, pointing towards the man.

"Him? That's one of the guards who make sure we don't sneak away. Kind of an idiot, though. I've gotten past him plenty of times." Jack shrugged as if it was no big deal.

The man turned and Natasha finally knew who it was. "Oh god."

"What's wrong?" Ella asked. Natasha leaned closer to her friend and gripped her arm tightly.

"He's the guy who..." She trailed off. She didn't feel the need to continue. Ella looked confused for a second, then realized what Tasha meant. Ella pulled on her friend and dragged her outside. Jack followed, not really caught up yet.

"What's going on?" He asked the girls.

Ella ignored him. Natasha was shaking badly so Ella called Georg herself.

"You need to come get us, now." Ella said when Georg picked up his phone after five rings. Ella wasn't one to panic in situations like this. She was the calm one between her and Natasha.

"Why? I'm busy." Ella heard the bustles of people in the background. She knew Georg was busy, but she figured that his girlfriend's safety would probably be a little more important. She told Georg what was going on. "Why are you THERE?"

Ella knew Tasha's lie. "We were just out walking and ended up here. Are you more worried about Tasha, or our location?"

"Tasha." He whispered. "Hold on." Ella heard more whispers, then a very mad David, but she knew that no matter what David said, Georg would come get them. "I'll be there in a few. Stay outside and near alot of people." He hung up and Ella sighed.

"Georg's coming." She told Natasha, who was sitting on a slab of cement with her arms wrapped around her torso. There was no indication that Natasha was paying attention, so Ella turned towards Jack. "Unless you want a repeat of what happened a couple days ago between you and Georg, I suggest you go back inside. Maybe beat that man while you're in there." Natasha told Ella everything, there wasn't nothing Ella didn't know about what had happened when she wasn't around.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jack asked. "Why is she scared of him?"

"Why do you think? God, you are such a dumbass." Ella pointed to the doors again. "LEAVE!" She hissed slowly, hoping he'd get the picture.

Jack did as he was told. That was good because Georg showed up in Gustav's car only two minutes later. Natasha didn't even move when the car pulled up and that worried Georg. Ella went over and shook her shoulder.

"Tasha, Georg is here. Lets go." Ella cooed softly. She knew her friend could get sensitive in situations like this, so she had to be gentle. Natasha looked into the hotel and widened her eyes. Ella followed her gaze and noticed that the man was staring with a grin; Ella had to take a breath so she wouldn't flip. She took Tasha by her shoulder and led her to the car waiting.

"Where is the bastard?" Georg asked as he got out to help Ella put Natasha in the backseat of the car.

"Which one? That awful man? Or Jack?" Georg didn't answer. He barely knew which one he meant himself. "Either way, inside. I had twisted my ankle so we had stopped here to rest. That's when she saw him. But you just need to go, we don't need another incident, do we?"

Georg growled, then shook his head. "Guess not. What about you?"

"I'll deal with things here. You just get her somewhere safe." Georg agreed and drove off. Ella went back inside and pushed past Jack, who had been standing near the door.

"Whats going on?" He asked as he followed Ella to the desk. She turned and stopped him in his tracks.

"You still haven't figured it out? That's HIM!" Ella pointed to the man again. The guy was still standing there, watching the kids. What a creeper. "Just go. Noone wants your help right now." She turned away from Jack and walked the rest of the way towards the reception desk. The young woman behind it smiled at Ella, who smiled back. "Hallo. Do you speak English?"

"Yes, what do you need?" The woman asked in almost perfect English.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you. Girl-to-girl? It's about that man over there..." Ella turned and pointed behind her. The woman nodded and lead Ella to a back room. She shut the door and looked at Ella.

"What's up?"

"I need the number for the local police. That man... He's bad. He hurt my friend. The one that just left?" The woman nodded again. "You need to help me. That man shouldn't be around children.. Please?" The girl got a cordless from the wall. She dialed a number and put it on speaker. A male voice picked up in German. The receptionist spoke back quickly.

"That's a serious accusation." The man started in English. "Child, are you sure?" It took Ella a second to register that he was talking to her.

"Oh! Yes, I'm positive. My friend ID'd him herself, then our friend came and got her."

"Well I will be there shortly so you can point the man out, then we'll get your friend to make an official statement, okay?"

Ella agreed and the young girl hung up the phone. "Will your friend be okay?"

"I don't know." Ella mumbled. "would I get kicked out if I beat the man?"

"Probably, but I don't think anyone would hold it against you."

"Good." Ella stood and walked back out to the Hotel lobby. Jack watched her as she walked right up to the guy and threw a wide punch. A sickening crack was heard and blood started to flow from his nose. His hands flew to his nose as he tried to stop the blood. The cops showed up then and Ella pointed to him, walking out the door before questions could be asked to her. 


	24. Sorry, no chappy yet!

A/N: Hallo my wonderful and faithful readers! I know, you got the update and you were hoping for a new chapter. Well, I decieved you, I'm sorry. So just a little heads-up, I don't know how often I will be updating, with school starting next week I don't know where I'll find the time. On top of all that, I'm not allowed to plug my USB drive into my computer, so I can't type at home, but I promise, from the bottom of my heart, I WILL try to write and update as much as possible. PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE! And I hope you will all be patient with me and not stop reading. 3

Luv y'all ~Rina 


End file.
